La jalousie ne mène à rien
by nanie nouche
Summary: Lorsqu'Harry rentre chez lui, Severus n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes...HPSS
1. Dispute

Note de l'auteur : Kikou à tous ! voici une fic que j'ai écrite en aout et j'ai décider de la partager avec vous…le premier chapitre est plus que très court, mais on va dire que diviser une fic comme celle-la en tenant compte de l'histoire et de ce qui se passe, ben ça donne pas trop le choix ! 

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira…j'ai déjà écrit..ben deux chapitres…mdr ! jpensais plus, mais en fait, le chapitre 2 est bien plus long, c'est pour ça !je l'ai écrit vite fait, alors je sais pas trop ce que ça donne…

En tout cas, ça va vous permettre de patienter jusqu'à ce que je daigne écrire Erika et Harry Déprime ! enfin, il me faut le temps !

D'ailleurs, comme certains m'ont demander une fin triste et d'autres, une fin heureuse, je ferai surment deux fins distinctes ! l'inspiration m'est venue en philo… c'est ça ou je dors…lol

Chapitre 1 : Dispute 

Harry ferma la porte, qu'il venait à peine de franchir, avant de retirer son manteau.

-Sev ? Tu es là ?

-Où étais-tu ? demanda une voix glaciale venant d'un des deux fauteuils plongés dans la pénombre.

-Sympathique ton accueil ! Normalement, on commence par dire « bonjour » ! ironisa le jeune homme.

-Je ne plaisante pas ! fit plus fortement la voix.

-Je n'ai plus le droit de faire ce que je veux maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

-Alors, où étais-tu ? reprit simplement la voix toujours aussi froide.

-Sev ! Je ne te dois aucune explication en ce qui concerne mes sorties ! s'énerva Harry.

-Alors c'est que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ! Avec qui étais-tu ?

-Ah, c'est donc ça… fit Harry en souriant.

-Quoi ? s'énerva le professeur.

-Tu es jaloux !

-Là n'est pas la question !

Severus s'était levé d'un bond et se dirigeait dangereusement vers Harry.

-Tu es complètement sou ! calme toi Sev !

Harry était effrayé par le comportement de son amant. Il se mit à reculer vers la porte.

-Tu te moques de moi ! J'en ai assez de tes cachotteries !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Harry était coincé contre la porte, il ne pouvait plus reculer, et Severus n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

-Non, je n'en sais rien ! Et toi ? Tu m'avais promis de ne plus boire ! C'est du vent ça aussi ! Comme tout le reste, je suppose !

Harry en avait plus qu'assez des crises de l'homme. Il avait parlé plus fort et plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais après tout, ce qu'il disait n'était que la stricte vérité et il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir !

Une main forte et puissante vint frapper la joue du jeune homme.

-Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça !

La tête de Harry avait basculé sur la droite et sa main s'était posée sur sa joue endoloris.

Il planta son regard dans celui du maître des potions. La haine avait pris place sur son visage.

-Moi, je ne te permets plus de me toucher et encore moins de m'adresser la parole !

Sur ces mots, il prit son manteau et sortit.

Une fois la porte fermée, Severus s'effondra au sol en implorant le pardon de son amant.

A suivre… 

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé svp ! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fic !bisous à tous et à toutes !


	2. Dîner chez Ron et Hermione

**Note de l'auteur : **j'en ai marre des devoirs !oups, c'est pas grave, juste que jviens d'y passer mon aprem ! ji comprend rien !voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**RAR :**

**Vif d'or : **merci pour ta review ! euh, pour harry, ben si c la première fois qu'il se fait frapper, mais il dit qu'il a meme plus le droit de posé un doigt sur lui…en gros , limite c fini quoi…

**Phobia : **ben sev est super jaloux, ça s'explique pas..A savoir s'ils se remettront ensemble…ta qu'a lire la suite ! lol Harry, son age ? ben je sais plus en fait...mdr! c surment écrit dans la suite…lol ! Bisous a toi !

**Andegis : **jte laisse volontiers harry, et jgarde sev !mdr ! soit pas jalouse, técris aussi bien, voir bien mieu !

Bisoussssssssssssssssss

**Jenni944 : **que choisirai-je ? là est toute la question…en tout cas j'espère que t'aimeras mon choix ! c'est pas bien d'etre possessif…je sais !

**Lilician : **je pense pas que se serra une fin triste…j'ai pas encore écrit la suite, donc à la limite, j'en sais rien ! Range ton fusil ou tu n'auras jamais la suite ! nya a a a !mdr Bisous a toi tueuse d'auteur !

**Zazaone : **je crois que toutes ces infos sont stockés dans ce chapitre, je l'ai pas encore retaper donc je sais plus, mais il me semble que si! Moi aussi jte connais !mdr ! t la grande repreneuse de fables pornos !mdr ! a la limite, j'en ai écrit d'autres, si ça te tente ! sauf si t'aimes pas le dépressif, tu peux en lire que deux sur 3 !enfin, c toi qui voit ! ;-) bisous

**Lily mackenzie** jte remercie…c gentil ! oui, c sur qu'il aurait pu éviter de boire et il aurait pas frapper notre Ryry…pfff ! ces hommes…

**Eliwan : **jme disais aussi, ça faisait bizarre « sou », ji penserai ! saoul, c mieu ! jvé changer ça…merci…jespère que la suite te plaira…n'hésites pas a me dire ske ten pense !bisouss

**Petite grenouille :** Snifou…les cours c nul !lol ! la philo surtout…c'est trop naz ! mais jprends le cours en meme tps, jtassure…lol bisoussss

**Sahada : **ben en fait, jexplique tjs dans la suite, le pk du comment, donc ben c expliqué ici…si tu veux d'autres renseignements, demande moi !

**Zick:** merci! ça me fait super plaisir, jespère que la suite va te plaire!bisous

**Chapitre 2 : Dîner chez Ron et Hermione**

Il s'était rendu chez Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient habitués aux disputes des deux hommes. Ils avaient donc laissé une chambre au jeune homme. Il s'y était rendu sans aucune explication à ses deux amis. Il en avait assez des crises des son anciens professeur. Encore une semaine et il reprendrait son poste de professeur de DCFM à Poudlard. Il serait obligé de revoir le maître des potions… Il ne pourra donc pas l'éviter longtemps…

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des coups contre sa porte.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il ?

-Je peux entrer ? demanda Hermione.

-Vas-y, tu peux.

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu dînais avec nous ce soir ? Il y aura Draco.

-Malfoy ? Que vient-il faire ici ?

-Il vient nous rendre visite. N'oublis pas que c'est le parrain de Léo !

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Ce n'est plus comme avant !

-Et c'est grâce à toi, Harry ! Depuis la défaite de Voldemort, tout a changé !

-…tout…c'est vrai…

Le silence s'installa.

-Et pour ce soir, tu manges avec nous ? demanda Hermione pour briser le malaise qui s'était installé.

-C'est d'accord.

-Super ! Léa sera contente !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de sortir, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

Tout avait bel et bien changé ! Severus le premier ! Il aurait tant aimé retrouver son amant comme au tout début, mais malheureusement, cette guerre ne l'avait que trop affectée. Il ne cesserait jamais de boire et de s'en prendre à lui… Mais ça, Harry ne le supportait plus. Ca devait se terminer…

L'heure du dîner arriva enfin. Il s'habilla proprement avec l'une des tenues qu'il avait laissé dans cette chambre.

Lorsqu'il se rendit dans la salle à manger, Malfoy était déjà là. Il tenait le jeune Léo dans ses bras. Il lui serra la main, ainsi qu'à Ron. Puis, il s'approcha du coin de jeux des jumeaux et prit la petite Léa dans ses bras. Les jumeaux étaient déjà âgés de deux ans.

-Bonjour ma Léa ! fit Harry en souriant à la petite. (comme vous l'avez compris c'est son parrain !faut pas chercher trop loin !).

-Ryry !

Léa le serra dans ses petits bras.

Le jeune homme prit place parmis ses amis.

-Alors Potter, tu n'es pas avec Severus ? ironisa Draco.

-Je te pose des questions, moi ? répondit-il froidement.

-Je me tiens au courant, c tout ! T'énerves pas _Ryry_…

-Et ça t'avance à quoi, Dray !

-Ben, si t'es libre, ça m'intéresse !

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec un gâteau apéritif.

-Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? s'exclama Harry en riant.

-Non…je le pense vraiment !

-T'es gentil, mais j'ai assez d'un serpentard !

-J'attendrai que tu sois célibataire alors !

-Tu risques d'attendre longtemps !

-On ne sait jamais …

Les deux hommes riaient et ils furent bientôt suivit par Ron et Hermione qui avaient écouté la conversation sans rien dire.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit, ce qui coupa tout le monde.

-Je vais ouvrir ! fit Harry en se levant.

Il partit en direction de la porte d'entrée, Léa dans les bras et le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin, son sourire disparut. Severus se tenait devant lui, l'air désespéré et le visage sombre.

-Mione, tu peux venir prendre Léa, stp !

-J'arrive !

Harry embrassa sa nièce sur la joue avant de la rendre à sa mère. Lorsqu'elle fut assez éloignée, il sortit de la maison.

-Harry, je…

-Non ! Je t'ai dis de ne plus m'adresser la parole !

-Je…

-Quoi ? Tu veux t'excuser d'avoir lever la main sur moi ! Tu veux encore me promettre que tu vas arrêter de boire ! Tu vas me dire que tu m'aimes, que tu peux pas vivre sans moi et tout ce que tu dis habituellement ! C'est ça ?

Severus baissa la tête. Harry s'adossa à un mur et soupira un grand coup.

-Sev, je suis désolé, mais, ça ne peut plus durer…J'en ai assez de vivre ainsi. Je pensais que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps, mais ça fait cinq ans ! J'en peux plus ! J'ai 23ans, je ne veux pas finir ma vie avec quelqu'un qui n'a aucune confiance en moi et qui me fait payer ses années de souffrance… Severus, nous devons arrêter de nous voir…Nous devons tout arrêter…

-Mais…Non…Harry…Je t'en pris…Laisse-moi une autre chance…Tu peux pas me laisser…Je t'aime…je…

Il tomba à genoux, en pleurs.

-Je suis désolé, sev…

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-C'est devenu top dur …J'ai beau t'aimer…j'en peux plus…Comprends-moi, je t'en pris…

Harry se redressa et rentra dans la maison. Il se rendit directement dans sa chambre.

Il fut rapidement rejoint par son ancien ennemi.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il trouva Harry par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Les larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues.

-C'était Sev ? demanda le blond en s'asseyant sur le lit du Survivant.

-Oui…mais, j'aimerai être seul, souffla-t-il.

-Tu me connais, je suis obstiné ! ironisa Drake.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu ne bougeras pas de ma chambre, c'est ça ?

-Exactement ! Allez, raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas !

-C'est fini…

-Comment ça _c'est fini_ ?

-Avec Severus…c'est fini…j'ai préféré tout arrêter…

-Pourtant, ça avait l'air de bien se passer, non ?

-Avant la grande bataille, oui ; mais après ça, tout à changé…

-…à ce point là !

-J'ai tenté de me dire que ça s'arrangerait, mais ça fait 5ans ! J'en peux plus de ses crises Je ne les supporte plus !

-Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ? (Sûrement pas pour toi, vile serpentard !grrr !)

Harry passa sa main droite sur sa joue gauche et prononça une formule à voix basse pour faire disparaître le sort de camouflage qu'il avait utilisé.

Il releva la tête pour qu'il puisse mieux voir.

-Ouaaahhh ! fit-il, prit par la surprise. Il n'y a pas été de main morte !

-Ca c'est sûr ! Je l'ai senti passer !

Harry avait un ématome sur le haut de sa joue gauche.

-Et pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Il était saoul (merci eliwan !) ! Il boit tout le temps ! Il m'avait pourtant promis d'arrêter ! Je ne peux pas laisser passer cette gifle !

-Il n'y a pas d'autre raison que le fait qu'il avait bu ?

-Quand je suis rentré, il m'a demandé où j'étais et j'ai pas voulu répondre…

-Il est jaloux, c'est ça ? Et pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? Ca aurait peut-être fait évoluer les choses…

-Je ne pouvais pas…, souffla Harry en baissant la tête.

-Tu as vraiment quelque chose à te reprocher ? demanda le blond d'un ton surpris.

-Non ! Sûrement pas ! S'indigna Harry en relevant la tête.

-Alors, u'as-tu fait que tu ne puisses pas lui dire ?

-Rien qui lui donne le droit de me frapper !

-C'est-à-dire ? tenta encore Draco.

-…

-C'est si horrible que ça !

-Non, c'est pas ça…

-C'est quoi alors ?

-J'ai été faire des analyses chez les moldus ! Ca te va ! s'énerva le jeune homme.

-Je…Pourquoi chez les moldus ?

-Parce que les sorciers n'ont rien trouvé ! Ils ne comprennent pas ce que j'ai !

-Quand auras-tu les résultats ? demanda Dray après un silence.

-D'ici deux ou trois semaines…

Un silence s'installe entre les deux hommes. Puis, Draco se leva d'un bond :

-J'attendrai les résultats avec toi ! Bon, on va manger maintenant !

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et le regarda avec reconnaissance.

-Oui, on y va.

Le jeune homme replaça son sort de camouflage avant de sortir à la suite de son ami.

Le dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

A suivre… 

J'espère que vous avez eu vos réponses…

Bon, comme vous l'avez vu, ryry est malade, mais en fait, je sais tjs pas de quoi et cest pour ça que jai tjs pas fait la suite…alors si vous aviez des idées…faudrai quelque chose d'assez important mais qui ne soit pas mortel…au départ j'avais pensé à un pb cardique à cause du combat contre Voldy… dites moi ce que vous en pensé, svp…

Bisous à tout le monde !


	3. Un semblant d'espoir

**Note de l'auteur :** kikou !alors déjà bonjour à tous ! j'ai écrit ce chapitre y'a pas mal de temps, mais je pensais rajouter des choses…malheureusement, quand je l'ai repris(ce matin, en cours d'histoire bien sûr !) je n'avais plus d'idée, donc il est TRS court…vous me direz, ça change pas…mais le chapitre 9, de HP, Professeur à Poudlard fait déjà 1page double !donc le double de d'habitude !on me félicite quand même…et en plus, je l'ai pas fini…(un grand bravo pour Nanie ! mdr !). Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**RAR :**

Merci à : **Seddy, Sahada, Petite grenouille, Lyly** ( merci, Harry est certes courageux,mais il l'aime quand même…), **Pitipoussifeu** (merci, pas grave si tu as pas d'idée, mais j'ai pas lu la fic dont tu parles, alors c'est pas grave, si je ne la lis pas avant la fin de cette fic, je n'aurai rien de semblable avec l'autre…), **Zick** (lol, dsl, mais je vais pas lui laisser Harry ! je vais le rendre à sev d'ici plusieurs chapitres !), **Lyra** (merci et envoie vite la fin de ta fic !lol !), **Eliwan** (lol !j'espère bien, parce que le pauvre médecin va péter un câble sil voit ça ! en fait, au départ je voulais qu'il tombe enceint mais en fait, non, c trop banal !bisous), **Son dita** (la flemme les cours !lol !ça me soule ! pour harry et draco…REVE PAS !espèce de folle !lol), **Tama** ( la suite au prochain épisode !lol, c'est ce que j'ai pensé en lisant ta review, qui m'a d'ailleurs fait très plaisir…pour tous ces renseignements, je te conseille de lire la suite…bisous), **Severia Rogue**(je crois que je vais rester sur mon idée première, merci de ton idée, et de ta review !bisous), **lilician** (me tuer, moi ? Non…pour la maladie, c'est pas pour tt de suite, mais t'inquiète, tu vas voir sev va sourire de nouveau(et moi je vais rester en vie…lol)bisous !), **Jenni944**(c'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé !lol !bisous), **Onarluca**(non, je pense pas tuer ryry(enfin pas dans cette fic…nya a a a !lol) mais jpense que je vais rester sur mon idée principale pour la maladie !bisous), **Zaika**(hum hum…ouai…mais je préfère le rendre un peu malade !lol !merci quand même !), **Phobia Floral** (dsl du retard, mais voici la suite ! non jvé surment pas le mettre avec draco !beurk !lol, mais jpense rester sur le pb cardiaque !bisous), **Marie-ève Dagenais** (pas de bb, dsl…peut etre après…bisous), **Andegis** (mais ou es-tu ? je n'ai plus de review, pas de mail ! snifou, tu as disparu ?merci pour tes compliment, mais n'en fait pas trop après jvé avoir la grosse tete et jvé rougir(jvé ressembler à une tomate !lol) et pour ryry/dray…et bien…SURMENT PAS !lolbisous et reviens moi vite !), **Vif d'or** (merci, jsuis contente que tu aimes ! jm pas trop les drarry, donc c obligatoirement un snarry !lol !j'ai bien ri aussi pour cette scène !elle ma amusée quand je l'ai écrite !lol !mais c'est vraiment ça pour sev et draco, lun se soigne et lotre aide ryry…ta déjà tout compris !lol !par contre, jai pas mal de devoirs, la terminale c'est trop la merde donc jai du mal a poster plus vite !après tout, je n'ai que les cours de philo et d'histoire pour écrire !lol !bisous !).

**Chapitre 3 : Un semblant d'espoir**

Severus avait transplané jusqu'à sa maison…enfin leur maison, celle qu'il partageait avec l'amour de sa vie…celui qui était parti à cause de lui…de son égoïsme, de ses obsessions…

Il s'était installé dans son grand fauteuil en cuir noir, un verre à la main, le regard vide et le cœur brisé.

« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je suis nul…j'ai perdu la seule personne à qui je tenais…le seul qui comptait plus que tout pour moi…et tout ça pour quoi ! L'ALCOOL ! »

De rage, il lança son verre à travers la pièce, il se brisa contre le mur. Severus avait mis sa tête entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour qu'il revienne… ? Je l'aime trop…il ne peut pas m'abandonner…sans lui… »

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il repensa à tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec Harry et ça lui redonna un semblant de force.

« Je dois arrêter de boire…Oui, c'est ça ! Et il reviendra, il m'aimera comme avant ! »

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans son regard.

« Tout seul, ça va être dur…je n'y arriverai pas…mais je dois pourtant y parvenir…je dois le faire pour Harry, pour qu'il revienne…je dois me faire pardonner de ces cinq années où je ne lui ai apporté que des ennuis…de la souffrance…je dois le faire parce que je l'aime ! »

Ses yeux, auparavant remplis de souffrance et de désespoir étaient à présent remplis de détermination.

« Je dois lui montrer que je peux redevenir comme au début, je dois lui prouver à quel point je tiens à lui et combien je l'aime… »

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un hibou blanc qui tapait du bec contre sa fenêtre. Il se leva et lui ouvrit.

C'était le hibou de Harry. Il prit rapidement le parchemin qui était attaché à sa patte et le parcourut en lisant attentivement chaque mot, de peur qu'ils s'effacent.

Severus,

Si tu décidais de changer, car je ne peux me résoudre

à te voir ainsi, j'ai prit l'initiative de prendre rendez-vous pour

toi à Ste Mangouste. Ils ont un service pour tout ce qui touche,

de près ou de loin, à l'alcool, la drogue, aux problèmes personnels…

Tu as donc rendez-vous lundi à 16h.a te laisse deux jours pour

réfléchir. Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, n'oublis pas d'annuler…

En espérant que tu acceptes,

Harry Potter

Severus relu plusieurs fois la lettre, comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il affichait désormais un léger sourire qui parlait bien plus que n'importe qu'elle parole.

« Merci mon ange ».

Le hibou était reparti aussi vite que possible, ne souhaitant pas recevoir de réponse.

Lorsque Draco entra dans la chambre de Harry, il le trouva devant la fenêtre, fixant un point blanc dans le ciel.

-Tu n'as pas ou t'en empêcher, hein ? fit Draco en souriant.

-Non. Malgré tout, je l'aime et j'espère que cette lettre va l'aider…

-Je suis vraiment déçu ; moi qui pensais que tu étais célibataire et que j'allais enfin pouvoir te draguer ouvertement…

-Je suis désolé, Dray, mais mon cœur ne sera jamais libre pour quelqu'un d'autre que Sev.

-Tu l'aimes à ce point là ? demanda le jeune blond, plus sérieusement.

-Bien plus encore…répondit-il rêveur.

-Pff, alors va vraiment falloir que je cherche quelqu'un d'autre…fit Draco, dépité.

-Pourquoi pas Zabini ?

-Qui ? Non ! Il n'est pas gay ! Si ?

-Ben vu comment il te reluquait à la fête de l'autre fois…

-T'es sûr ? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

-Certain. En plus, il est plutôt beau mec…enfin, ce que j'en dit…

-C'est vrai… T'aurais pu me le dire plus tôt !

Draco soupira. Puis il regarda Harry et afficha un air sadique :

-La chasse est ouverte…

Le jeune brun sourit.

-Tu ne changeras jamais…

A suivre… 

Dites moi si vous avez aimé…svp…merci.

Bisous à tout le monde !


	4. Retour à Poudlard

Note de l'auteur : hello ! remerciez mon pc portable pour cette suite et celles qui vont suivre ! c'est génial et vraiment pratique ces trucs tout plat !mdr ! 

Euh, j'avais d'abord dit la suite d'érika, mais celle là était déjà écrite sur papier alors ben je l'ai recopié ! dites moi quelles suites vous voulez en premier que j'avance celles que vous préférez… bonne lecture et gros bisoussssssss

Chapitre 4 : Retour à Poudlard 

La dernière semaine des vacances était terminée.

Harry se retrouvait dans un wagon en direction de Poudlard. Il semblait dans ses pensées. La porte s'ouvrit fortement, il sursauta. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient figés à l'entrée.

-Euh…pardonnez-nous, Professeur…Nous pensions qu'il était vide.

Harry sourit.

-Ce n'est rien. S'il n'y a plus de place, vous n'avez qu'à vous installer ici.

-Euh…merci.

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques secondes, puis deux garçons et une fille entrèrent et s'installèrent en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas trop déranger l'homme.

Ils restèrent silencieux, n'osant pas trop parler devant leur Professeur de DCFM.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux violets et aux yeux dorés.

-Il paraît que Snape est absent pour un mois ! il serait à Sainte Mangouste ! Un mois sans se faire enlever une montagne de points par ce…

Elle prit une teinte rouge et baissa la tête.

-Oh…Excusez-moi, Professeur…je ne vous avais pas vu…je…

Harry sourit, tentant de ne pas éclater de rire devant les airs qu'avaient pris ses élèves.

-Où avez-vous appris ça ?  
-Euh…je suis préfète… alors…mais, vous devriez être au courant, non ?

-Non, mais merci de me l'apprendre…

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux depuis sa victoire contre Voldychou. Severus l'avait écouté et allait suivre sa cure de désintoxication.

Il pensait déjà à de nouveaux moments heureux et merveilleux qu'il pourrait bientôt vivre avec son amant.

-Néanmoins, je pense que c'est vrai. Mais vous aurez un remplaçant, et je ne vous promets pas qu'il sera plus sympathique envers les Griffondor…enfin vous verrez bien !

Un homme au teint pâle apparu derrière la jeune préfète.

-Harry ! Depuis le temps que je te cherche ! Tu sais qu'il y a un wagon conçu pour les professeurs ?

-Oui Dray, je sais…

Il secoua le tête, signe qu'il désespérait déjà.

-Tu connais la nouvelle ? Je remplace Sevychou !

-Ne l'appelles pas comme ça !

-Pourtant tu le fais bien toi !

Harry rougit avant de lancer un regard noir à son collègue.

Les élèves restaient scotchés par l'attitude des deux hommes.

Draco les remarqua enfin. La jeune fille aux cheveux violets était entrée et s'était assise avec les autres. L'homme en fit autant en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Ne faites pas cette tête ! Je suis un bon prof, je suis sûr qu'on s'entendra très bien !

Puis il se tourna vers le survivant :

-Dès que Dumby a su pour Severus, il m'a appelé ! J'ai tout de suite accepté ! Comme ça je vais pouvoir prendre soin de toi !

Harry roula des yeux.

-Ah ! J'oubliais ! Blaise remplace le prof de sortilèges qui a donné sa démission tout a l'heure ! Je l'ai aperçu…

-Qui ? le prof de sortilèges ?

-Non, Blaise ! Tu suis un peu ce que je dis ?

-Et ?

-Tu as raison, il est vraiment pas mal du tout…encore mieux qu'avant en fait !

-Alors la chasse marche bien pour toi …

-A merveille ! De toute façon, si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, je ne vois pas comment ça ne pourrait pas aller.

Il regarda par la vitre pour voir s'ils arrivaient bientôt. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers ses nouveaux élèves.

-Vous devriez vous habiller, nous arrivons.

Puis à Harry :

-On se retrouve dans la grande salle. Je retourne auprès des professeurs.

-Dis plutôt que tu vas retrouver Blaise !

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit.

Les élèves présents se changèrent et se rendirent dans le couloir avec leurs valises. Ils étaient encore abasourdis par les dernières déclarations qu'ils venaient entendre, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas bien pourquoi Draco devait prendre soin de l'amant de Severus.

Les deux filles, elles, se lamentaient surtout du fait que Dray soit gay, et que Blaise aussi par la même occasion…

Harry les rejoignit.

-J'aimerai ne pas entendre de rumeurs idiotes sur ce que vous avez entendu. Est-ce clair ?

Ils acquiescèrent et il les remercia avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Il était soulagé que Sev ait prit la bonne décision. Mais il était toujours stressé face aux résultats de ses examens qui devaient arriver bientôt… il souffrait toujours et paniquait à l'idée de faire un malaise devant une classe…il savait que s'il devait en venir à trop s'énerver, son cœur ne le supporterait peut-être pas…

Le train s'arrêta, coupant le survivant dans ses sombres pensées. Il se leva et sortit à la suite des élèves pour monter dans une des calèche tirées par les sombrals.

A suivre…

Alors, c'est comment ? j'ai quelques petites idées pour la suite alors j'espère pouvoir m'y mettre !

Reviews svp… ça m'aide toujours et en plus ça me permet de sourire à chaque petit mot laissé…

Gros bisoussssssss


	5. La rentrée

Note de l'auteur : Alors, on dit quoi ?Vous avez vu comment je suis rapide ! déjà la suite ! enfin, de mon point de vue nous sommes toujours dimanche…mais vous ne l'aurez que demain, vu l'heure… -nanie pas bien, tu as cours demain ! c'est fini les vacances ! -Snif, oui je sais, mais…le pc portable est seul sans moi… il est si jeune… -Nanie ! Au lit ! -oui, j'y vais…snifouuuuuuuuuu (nanie fatiguée…mdr) bonne lecture ! bisousssss 

Merci à Eliwan et à cateyed à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..

Chapitre 5 : Une rencontre peu commune 

Harry s'était installé dans ses appartements. Ceux qu'il partageait auparavant avec Severus. Il avait pensé demander à changer mais puisque son amant était à Sainte Mangouste, Harry n'avait aucune raison de vouloir s'installer ailleurs.

Il rangea ses valises dans ses armoires à coup de sortilèges avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Il s'y laissa tomber comme une masse et soupira. De longues journées l'attendaient. Sans Severus et sa boisson, ça se passerait peut-être bien mieux… Il l'espérait de tout cœur.

Il en avait assez de cette maladie que personne ne savait identifier… Assez de devoir surveiller son amant, même si désormais, tout cela était en voie de résolution. Mais il en avait également assez de se dire que jamais il ne pourrait avoir d'enfant. Jamais il ne fonderait de famille…

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il les essuya d'un revers de manche et se redressa.

Il allait finir par être en retard au repas. Il regarda sa montre. Il avait réussit à être en retard.

Il se leva et sortit rapidement.

Il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il faillit marcher sur quelque chose…quelque chose de petit et de poilus. Ce n'était qu'un bébé chat. Il sourit et le prit dans ses bras en voyant ses petits yeux suppliants.

C'est ainsi qu'il entra dans la grande salle : la tête haute et le chat dans les bras.

La répartition venait à peine de se terminer et Albus n'était pas encore debout. Harry avançait donc en direction de la table des professeurs lorsque la jeune fille aux longs cheveux violets l'interpella en rougissant.

-Oui, Emélia ?

-Euh…et bien, Professeur, c'est que vous avez mon chat dans vos bras…

-Oh, alors c'était ton chat.

-Oui, je l'ai trouvé en partant de l'orphelinat ce matin. Il était seul, donc je l'ai adoptée…

Harry sourit. Elle aussi était seule puisqu'elle vivait à l'orphelinat.

-Euh…il n'a pas l'air de vouloir enlever ses griffes de ma robe… Ca ne te dérange pas si je te le ramène après le repas ?

Elle rougit encore un peu plus.

-Non, bien sûr. Je suis désolée qu'il vous importune, Professeur.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aime beaucoup les chats !

Puis il se pencha vers elle pour parler plus bas :

-Comme ça, si je n'aime pas ce que l'on mange, je lui donnerai…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par un grand sourire, et il rejoignit enfin sa place.

Il salua le directeur qui lui répondit par un sourire amusé face à la présence du chat ; ses yeux pétillaient toujours autant. A croire qu'il s'était collé des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il se leva, fin près à entamer son discours.

-Bonsoir à tous. J'ai quelques annonces à vous faire. Tout d'abord, le Professeur Snape sera absent durant un mois (hurlements de joie des élèves, mis à part un petit groupe déjà au courant de ce qui allait suivre, qui désespérèrent Harry :plus aucun respect ces jeunes !), mais il sera bien entendu remplacé.(Bougonnement général) J'ai nommé Draco Malfoy à ce poste durant l'absence de votre professeur. Ensuite, le professeur de sortilèges ayant donné sa démission, Blaise Zabini prendra sa place cette année et peut-être pour les prochaines à venir !

Quelques applaudissements retentirent.

Harry regarda Draco un instant. Il avait les yeux rivés sur un Blaise rougissant.

Il sourit. Il fixa ensuite son regard sur le chaton. Il avait oublié de demander comment il s'appelait. Emélia était trop loin de lui. Il soupira en regardant autour de lui. Il avisa une serviette en papier et sortit négligemment sa baguette.

Il inscrivit sa question et fit voleter la serviette jusqu'à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci fut surprise, elle regarda le papier un instant avant d'oser le prendre. Elle sourit en se disant que son professeur devait vraiment s'ennuyer, et que, de toute évidence, c'était un vrai gamin !

Elle répondit et fit signe à son professeur de récupérer l'objet.

Il lut : « Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore trouvé… mais vous n'avez qu'à choisir pour lui. Il a l'air de vous apprécier. »

Il fixa son regard sur elle, en lui souriant et acquiesçant d'un geste de la tête pour la remercier.

Puis il se concentra sur le chat. Il s'aperçut rapidement que c'était une femelle et décida de l'appeler « Ambre ». Elle était d'une couleur blanche presque transparente et avaient de grands yeux bleus-gris.

Ambre eut l'air d'apprécier son nouveau nom puisqu'elle se colla un peu plus à son nouvel ami et se mit à ronronner.

A la fin du repas, que le chat avait bien sûr partagé avec Harry, tout le monde fut invité à rejoindre son dortoir. Harry attendit que tout le monde ait quitter la grande salle pour se lever à son tour et prendre le chemin des cachots.

Draco le rattrapa.

-Alors, ça va ?

-Euh, oui, pourquoi cette question ?

-Et bien, ne joues pas les idiots, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

-Oui, rien à signaler de ce côté là, merci.

Un silence s'installa, bientôt brisé par le blond.

-Il est mignon ton chat !

Harry sourit, bien plus enjoué tout à coup.

-Tu as vu ! Il est trop chou !

-Il s'appel comment ? continua le jeune homme, amusé par le comportement de son ancien ennemi.

-Elle s'appel Ambre. J'ai moi-même choisit son nom !

-Et à qui est-il ?

-A Emelia, la jeune fille avec les cheveux violets qui était avec nous dans le train.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-C'est elle qui m'a demandé de lui choisir un nom. Là je lui apporte.

-Hum. Euh, pendant que j'y pense. Albus m'a dit de te dire que tu reprenais la place de Severus en tant que directeur des Serpentard.

Harry se figea net.

-Quoi? Il en est hors de question!

-Harry, ne t'énerves pas, tu veux bien ?

Il soupira.

-Et pourquoi pas toi ?

-Parce qu'il te connaît mieux que moi !

-Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit lui-même ?

-Parce qu'il connaissait ta réaction ! Et tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon !

-Bien. Je vais d'abord chez les Griffondor rendre Ambre à Emélia, et après j'irai voir les Serpentard…

Il grogna.

-C'est toujours moi qui se tape les basses tâches !

-Sympa…

Il soupira.

-Désolé, mais bon, ce n'est pas ma maison favorite…

-Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux ?

-Oui ! Merci !

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Bon, j'emmène le petit chat et on se rejoint dans les cachots, à côté de l'entrée des Serpentard ?

-Oui.

-Bien, alors à tout à l'heure.

Harry prit donc la direction de ses anciens dortoirs et Draco prit celle des cachots.

Connaissant le jeune homme, il savait qu'il avait tout le temps de passer dans ses propres appartements avant son arrivé.

Il secoua la tête. Harry ne changerait jamais, un vrai gamin ! Que ce soit avec ce chat ou avec ses responsabilités ! Il sourit, prononça son mot de passe et entra « chez lui ».

A suivre…

Alors ? ça part pas trop en live ? j'ai l'impression de faire rentrer des persos de partout, ça me fait bizarre…je crois bien que ça se complique…d'ailleurs, je sais toujours pas de quoi souffre notre Ryry…snifou

Mais bon, dites-moi si c'est bien ou pas ? si vous avez aimé ? et qu'est-ce qui cloche si c'est le cas…

Des reviewsssssssssss pleaseeeeeeee

Merci d'avance et gros bisous à tout le monde !

Le chap 6 est sur feuille, je vais le retravailler et pis je le met en ligne !

Je sais de quoi souffre ryry, enfin, mais bon, vous excuserez mon ignorance face à la médecine…


	6. Une mauvaise nouvelle

**Note de nanie nouche :** vous noterez que j'ai mis trois chapitres en moins d'une semaine ! et que celui-là est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude ! il fait 5pages !(au lieu de 2…) applaudissez ! j'espère que ça vous plaira…

Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : Une mauvaise nouvelle**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il n'y ait de problèmes autres que ceux qui avaient presque toujours lieu.

Draco et Harry s'étaient rendu ensemble chez les Serpentard pour leur expliquer la situation.

**« Flash back »:**

-Draco…je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ! fit Harry d'une voix suppliante.

Le blond acquiesça en feignant un air compatissant.

Dray donna le mot de passe, la porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent.

Les serpentard étaient rassemblés en différents groupes dans la salle commune. Ils étaient tous là, à croire qu'ils savaient que les deux hommes allaient venir.

Ils se turent en les voyant.

Harry s'avança.

-Bonsoir à tous.

Un silence pesant lui répondit.

-Je vois…bien. Que vous le vouliez ou non, le temps que le professeur Snape ne sera pas revenu, je serai votre directeur de maison.

Des grognements d'indignation se firent entendre.

-Des réclamations peut-être ? fit-il sur un ton de défi.

Un grand brun aux yeux verts se détacha d'un des groupes.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est vous qui devriez le remplacer. Le professeur Malfoy était à Serpentard, alors pourquoi ce n'est pas lui ?

-Tout d'abord, je n'ai rien demandé. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a assigné ce poste. Je n'en suis pas plus ravit que vous. Sachez cependant que je n'ai de préférences pour aucune des maisons. Je n'accorde des points et des punitions qu'en fonction des choses faites !

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous…grogna le jeune homme.

Harry sourit.

-Je doute que Snape ait dit ça un jour.

-Non, c'est vrai.

-Vous avez peur de perdre des points parce que moi j'oserais en enlever si vous vous comportez mal ! Soyez comme l'on vous demande d'être et vous serez récompensé.

Il fit une pause et regarda autour de lui.

-Autre chose peut-être ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Il acquiesça et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque autre chose lui vint à l'esprit.

-Je ne sais pas si ça vous sera utile, mais si vous vouliez parler de quelque chose à quelqu'un, je serai prêt à vous écouter. Je suis là, au cas où…on ne sait jamais.

Il fit signe à Draco de le suivre.

-Bonne nuit, lança-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

-Tu vois, tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi ! Fit Dray lorsque le cadre se fut refermé.

Harry s'était arrêté, une main au niveau de son cœur et tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Harry ? tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau…souffla-t-il comme seule réponse.

Draco le conduisit dans ses appartements où il put se calmer. Les sensations fortes n'étaient décidément pas pour lui.

_**« Fin du Flash Back. »**_

Harry prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Peu d'élèves venaient lui demander conseil, mais son objectivité et sa gentillesse lui valurent d'être accepté plus facilement par les élèves de « sa » maison.

Il s'était vu accorder un nombre incalculable de points aux Serpentard et en était ravi.

Il pensait donner plus de punitions que de points, mais là encore il s'était trompé.

Ce qui le rendait le plus heureux, c'était ceux qui demandaient son aide et lui accordaient toute leur confiance.

Le chat était toujours auprès de lui. Il passait ses journées avec Harry et ses nuits avec Emélia. Il aimait assister aux cours de DCFM et partager les repas du jeune homme. Harry s'attachait de plus en plus à cette boule de poils. Elle lui faisait oublier ses problèmes de santé, et l'absence de Severus…enfin, ça lui rendait la vie moins difficile.

Durant la première semaine, il avait reçu deux lettres :

L'une de l'hôpital moldu, lui disant qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé de faire les recherches, mais qu'il recevrait bientôt les résultats.

La seconde était de Severus :

Harry,

Je t'écris tout d'abord pour m'excuser ,

Je me rends compte à présent de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir

Et je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon

Pour la dernière chose que je t'ai faite…

Ce que j'ai osé faire ce soir là,

J'en suis vraiment désolé

Même si je sais que mes excuses

N'y changeront rien…

J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras.

Je voulais aussi te remercier de m'avoir aidé,

D'avoir pris ce rendez-vous pour moi…

C'est comme si tu me donnais

Une seconde chance…

Le médecin m'a dit que grâce à mon envie d'en finir avec tout ça,

J'étais quasiment guéri.

Ainsi je reviendrais dans trois semaines.

Je veux tout de même prendre le temps de réfléchir,

Et te donner ce temps aussi…

En espérant que tu liras cette lettre et que tu acceptes mes excuses…

Je t'aime mon amour…

Severus Snape.

Harry n'avait pas répondu à cette lettre. Il l'avait gardé précieusement. Il préférait attendre le retour de son amant pour qu'ils se parlent face à face.

De son côté, Draco avait enfin mis la main sur Blaise. Ils ne se lâchaient plus d'une semelle, à part pour donner leurs cours et lorsque Draco venait prendre des nouvelles d'Harry.

Draco n'avait pas eu grand mal à faire avouer ses sentiments à Blaise. Celui-ci paressait passablement jaloux…et bien sûr le blond s'en servait très bien. Il utilisait Harry à son insu et cela avait marché comme il le voulait.

_**« Flash Back : »**_

Draco croisa Blaise dans un couloir. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir pour tout bonjour. Draco paniqua l'espace d'un instant, il n'avait jamais pensé se faire haïr par l'homme.

-Blaise ? l'appela-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Zabini se figea à l'appel de son prénom.

-On devait se voir pour la potion dont tu avais besoin…

-Laisse tomber, je me débrouillerais…, répondit celui-ci d'une voix froide, sans même se retourner.

Draco se sentit mal, même très mal…C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose comme cela. Aurait-il de réels sentiments pour son ancien camarade de Serpentard ?

Il pâlit brusquement en voyant ce dernier reprendre son chemin.

-Blaise ! Attends…je…

Le brun se tourna enfin vers lui.

-Quoi ?

Il regarda le blond, il avait l'air un peu perdu. Il avait ôter son masque de « je n'ai aucun sentiment et je me moque de tout » pour prendre une expression de trouble profond.

Zabini s'approcha de lui.

-Dray, ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il en recherchant son regard.

-Si, enfin…je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi…

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Et bien, je voulais savoir si…

-Si quoi ? s'impatienta le brun.

Le blond inspira profondément.

-Je voulais savoir si j'avais une quelconque chance avec toi et j'ai joué avec le feu à l'insu de Harry…, dit-il d'une traite, sans même respirer et en gardant son regard dans celui du professeur de sortilèges.

Blaise eut l'air de réfléchir un instant.

-Donc, tu n'aimes pas Potter ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais très bien qu'il est avec Snape ! s'indigna-t-il.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Zabini.

-Je sais, il me l'avait dit…

-Comment ça ?

Draco ne comprenait pas tout.

-Je suis allé voir Harry pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait entre vous deux. Et quand je lui ai dit ce que tu faisais à son insu, il m'a expliqué ce qui se passait. Mais, je voulais être sûr de tes sentiments…

Le cœur du blond se serra. Il appréhendait la suite.

-Et ? demanda-t-il d'une façon très pessimiste.

Blaise sourit de façon plus franche et prononcée encore.

-Et bien…tu as réussi.

Haussement de sourcil du blond.

Le professeur de sortilèges s'approcha de lui et déposa les lèvres sur les siennes avant de se reculer pour regarder son nouvel amant.

Celui-ci sourit à son tour avant de se jeter à son cou et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche sous le regard désespéré d'un groupe de filles qui passait à ce moment là.

_**« Fin du flash back. »**_

* * *

****

Ainsi, deux semaines étaient donc déjà écoulées lorsqu'un matin, alors que tout le monde était attablé, Harry riait de bon cœur avec le nouveau couple de professeurs de Poudlard, les élèves discutaient gaiement, un hibou blanc tacheté de noir entra dans la grande salle. Le silence s'était installé à l'entrée de l'oiseau. Il se posa devant Harry pour lui remettre une lettre moldu.

Le survivant croisa le regard du blond. Son regard était craintif…

Draco lui fit signe de le suivre, et ils sortirent de table sous les expressions d'incompréhension de tous : élèves comme professeurs.

Ils se rendirent dans les appartements du Survivant. Ce dernier donna l'enveloppe à son ami et lui fit signe de l'ouvrir et de la lire.

Ce qu'il fit.

-Dray, lis à voix haute ! Je veux savoir ce que j'ai…

-Euh…et bien…je…

-Dis-moi ce que j'ai ! s'énerva le jeune homme.

-Tu as un souffle au cœur…

-Ca je le sais ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils envisagent ?

-Ils disent que ton ventricule gauche ne fonctionne presque plus…et que tu auras sûrement besoin d'une transplantation cardiaque…

-…

-Ils te demandent de ne pratiquer aucun sport, d'éviter toute sensation forte et d'être détendu au maximum pour ne pas te fatiguer et fatiguer ton cœur plus qu'il ne l'est déjà…

-…

-…

-Et ils ont des donneurs… ? demanda enfin Harry.

-Euh…(Draco tourna les pages) pas pour le moment…Ils disent que tu es sur la liste mais tu fais parti des groupes sanguins rares et…

-Je vais donc mourir…

-…Je ne sais pas…

-…

Les yeux d'Harry se brouillèrent. Il posa sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Une larme s'échappa pour glisser le long de sa joue droite. Draco s'approcha et se mit à genoux devant lui pour lui prendre les mains.

-Je suis désolé…je suis là si tu as besoin…, murmura-t-il.

-Moi je ne serais pas éternel, malheureusement…

Sa voix était lointaine et se voulait sarcastique.

-Alors que dois-je faire ? Attendre de mourir ?

-Non, attendre un cœur ! et Profiter des moments présents.

La sonnerie retentit.

-Tu devrais rester là pour assimiler ce que tu viens d'apprendre.

-J'ai cours !

Il se leva et sortit, laissant à Draco le soin de refermer la porte.

Draco n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul, mais Harry ne lui avait pas donné le choix.

Ainsi il sortit, referma la porte et se rendit à son cours.

Harry se sentait mal, il n'acceptait pas sa maladie.

Il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Il avait trois heures de cours avant le déjeuner.

Sa première heure se passa tranquillement, il n'eut presque pas à s'énerver contre ses élèves. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle s'entraidant, c'était plus simple et moins fatigant, surtout qu'ils s'agissaient d'élèves de dernière année.

Sa deuxième heure se passa moins tranquillement, les deuxièmes années de Serpentard et de Gryffondor n'en faisait qu'à leur tête et s'insultant dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion rendait le travail de leur professeur difficile et le fatiguait considérablement.

La troisième heure regroupait les dernières années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, ce qui risquait de très mal se passer.

Malgré la défaite de Voldemort, les conflits entre ces deux maisons demeuraient. Certains avaient arrêté mais d'autres continuaient toujours.

Harry sortit donc pour demander à ses élèves d'entrer. Deux élèves de Gryffondor se battaient, les sorts fusaient. Harry voulu se mettre entre eux et reçut deux sorts d'expelliarmus. Il fut projeté à l'autre bout du couloir. Il retomba au sol, inconscient. Emélia accourut à ses côtés, en même temps que le meneur de Serpentard.

Celui-ci demanda à ce qu'on aille chercher Malfoy, Dumbledore et Pomfresh le plus rapidement possible.

Draco arriva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « quidditch » . Il se laissa tomber auprès de son ami.

-Harry ! Tu m'entends !

Pomfresh suivit rapidement.

Elle se posa aussi auprès du survivant, elle l'osculta rapidement :

-Il faut l'emmener d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste, je ne peux rien pour lui ici !

Harry fut transporté d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste par Albus et Pomfresh. Draco et Blaise avaient ordre de s'occuper de l'école avec les autres professeurs. Ainsi que l'ordre de ne pas punir les deux élèves responsables ; Harry s'en occuperait lui-même à son retour…

**A suivre…**

Nanie sadique ! je suis méchante de couper là ! je sais…mais au départ, j'avais pas prévu que ça se passe comme ça…j'ai encore rajouté un perso important…je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…snif

Sinon, ça vous a plu ou pas ? please dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des idées pour la suite parce que là, ma muse commence à se barrer ! snif

Gros bisousssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	7. Réveil attendu

**Note de Nanie : **Hello à tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 7, bientôt la fin ! Mes autres fics sont un peu en pause, je pense terminer celle-ci et faire la suite des autres après. J'ai un peu de mal pour certaines mais promis Luna, Erika arrivera bientôt, j'ai déjà commencé à regarder ce que tu m'as envoyé, d'ailleurs, merci encore ! sur ce, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews ! ça me fait trop trop super plaisir ! et merci beaucoup à celle à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre ! plein de bisousssssss !

Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : Réveil attendu**

Harry était allongé sur son lit d'hôpital depuis deux jours déjà. Le choc des expelliarmus avait fatigué son cœur plus que s'il avait fait dix tours de terrain…Ca lui retirait déjà plusieurs mois de sursis. Severus, présent dans l'hôpital, avait été prévenu aussitôt et ne quittait plus le jeune homme. Draco, seul au courant de son mal, avait transmis les résultats moldu à Sainte Mangouste, et avait expliqué dans quelle situation se trouvait Harry à Severus.

Celui-ci avait très mal réagit. Pas contre son amant, mais contre lui-même, car si Harry avait été absent cette journée-là, c'était pour ces examens… S'il ne lui en avait pas parlé, c'était à cause de son alcoolisme…Il avait tout gâché, et tout ça juste parce que sa vie avait été empoisonnée par le Lord Noir…il n'avait pas su se relever après sa mort… il n'avait pas su être à la hauteur pour Harry…et maintenant, il n'était pas sûr qu'il se réveille…il avait tout gâché, encore une fois…

Alors qu'il aurait pu vivre de merveilleux moments avec son amant, il avait bu pour oublier…et maintenant il risquait de perdre la personne la plus importante pour lui…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta légèrement.

-Mon garçon, vous devriez vous reposer.

-J'attends qu'il se réveille. J'aurai tout le temps de dormir ensuite.

-Bien. Mais je peux rester là le temps que vous récupériez un peu.

-Non, merci.

Albus s'installa dans un des autres fauteuils qui se trouvaient dans la chambre. Le silence s'installa. Mais il ne dura pas, Dumbledore le rompit.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Je sais.

-Il n'est pas venu m'en parler.

-Draco était le seul au courant.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Il a besoin d'une greffe au plus vite.

-…

-Je pensais me sacrifier…il mérite plus de vivre que moi…

-Ce serait une belle preuve d'amour, mais je doute que…

-C'est impossible.

-Pardon ?

-Nous n'avons pas les même groupes sanguins, et encore moins les même tissus.

-Oh…

Le silence se réinstalla.

-Je ne veux pas le perdre.

-Je comprends. Moi-même j'ai ce sentiment.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, ne laissant que rarement place à quelques phrases, quelques souvenirs…

Il était près de vingt-trois heures lorsque Severus s'endormit sur son fauteuil. Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'observa aucun changement sur son jeune amant. Il se leva, l'embrassa que le front et sortit.

Il referma la porte doucement, comme s'il avait peur de déranger le sommeil de l'homme. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il se trouva nez à nez avec une élève de Gryffondor.

-Que faites-vous ici, Mademoiselle ?

-Euh, bonjour professeur. Je voulais rendre visite à Mr Potter.

Severus sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Emélia, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui, Professeur.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Il tourna les talons. La jeune fille semblait estomaquée devant les changements de Snape. Elle secoua la tête et entra dans la pièce où se trouvait son professeur de DCFM.

Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil que venait de quitter l'ancien mangemort. Elle se pencha vers son professeur, un air triste sur le visage, puis elle se mit à lui parler dans un murmure.

-Bonjour, j'espère que malgré votre sommeil, vous allez bien et que vous vous réveillerez bientôt…Vous savez, professeur, je viens de croiser le professeur Snape…c'est étrange, je trouve qu'il a changé…il ne m'a pas mal parlé et m'a laissé venir vous voir. Après tout, si vous l'aimez, c'est qu'il doit avoir de très bons côtés.

Elle prit son sac et en sortit une boule de poils peu ravie de son dernier voyage.

-Tenez, je vous ai apporté Ambre. Elle miaulait sans cesse. Je pense que vous lui manquiez.

Elle déposa le chat sur le lit, celui-ci alla se réfugier dans le cou de son second maître.

-Oui, je crois que vous lui manquiez vraiment…comme vous manquez à tout le monde à Poudlard. Alexis et Raven sont vraiment désolés…vous n'étiez pas visé…en fait, c'est de ma faute…

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

-Je suis vraiment désolée…tout ça pour des histoires d'enfants…

Elle fit le tour du lit et regarda par la fenêtre, puis elle continua d'une voix pensive et lointaine :

-…J'aurai préféré recevoir ces sorts moi-même…moi je n'ai rien…pas de famille qui soit attachée à moi…vous, vous avez le professeur Snape…il vous aime vraiment, ça se voit…moi je n'ai aucune raison d'être là…pourtant, il est vrai qu'un jour j'aimerai avoir une famille…

Ses joues étaient désormais semblables aux chutes du Niagara.

-…Mais je vais devoir créer la mienne…je suis bien trop vielle pour être adoptée…je suis majeure, et pourtant, ça me fait mal de me dire que mes enfants n'auront pas de grands-parents…Tout ce que moi j'ai toujours demandé…une famille…

Elle fit demi-tour, prit son sac :

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis ça…après tout, vous n'y pouvez rien…

Severus entra à ce moment, elle le bouscula sans faire exprès, s'excusa rapidement et courut jusqu'à la sortie.

Il la regarda s'enfuir sans comprendre, puis tourna son regard vers Harry. Il n'avait pas bougé, seul fait étrange, un truc blanc, qui n'avait pas sa place ici, se trouvait dans le cou de son amant. Sourcil levé, il s'avança pour voir ce que c'était.

Il sourit en voyant le bébé chat ainsi collé au jeune homme.

Il reprit sa place dans le fauteuil et attendit encore.

Deux heures étaient passées lorsque Severus cru voir un mouvement de Harry.

Mais rien d'autre ne se produisit. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Un instant qui dura en fait plusieurs heures. Quatre heures pour dire vrai.

Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il eut la désagréable impression d'être observé. Encore Albus qui se moquait de lui…

Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne rencontra pas le regard pétillant de son directeur, mais celui amusé de son amant.

Severus se redressa aussitôt et s'approcha de Harry.

-Tu es réveillé mon ange !

-Oui, depuis plusieurs heures déjà, murmura le jeune homme qui n'avait pas encore reprit complètement l'usage normal de la parole.

-Tu aurais dû me réveiller !

-Tu es si beau quand tu dors…je voulais en profiter.

Severus lui sourit.

-Je dors depuis combien de temps ?

-Et bien, depuis mercredi, sachant que nous sommes samedi.

-Oh…quels étaient les sortilèges utilisés ?

-Deux expelliarmus.

-Quelle punition ?

-Et bien, ce sera à toi d'en juger. Ordre du directeur.

Harry afficha un air ravit, voir sadique.

-Cool…

-Tu sais que tu ferais presque peur…

-Pas autant que toi, grognon !

-Je ne te permets pas ! fit Severus d'un ton qui se voulait en colère, avant de sourire.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que c'est Emélia qui est venue tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, c'est elle. Elle est venue t'apporter le chat.

Ce dernier était couché en boule sur les jambes du Survivant.

-Oui, j'ai vu ça. Mais, elle m'a parlé. Il faudra que je lui reparle dès mon retour à Poudlard.

-Ce n'est pas pour maintenant alors…

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Ca dépendra de l'avis des médecins.

-Mais…

-Pas de « mais » ! le coupa Sev.

-Et rien de nouveau pour la greffe ?

Le silence prit place dans la chambre.

-Rien, non. Ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé de donneur compatible.

-Ah.

Severus se redressa et prit un tas d'enveloppes qui était posé sur une table. Il les posa devant Harry.

-Tiens, ce sont des lettres que tu as reçu. Bizarrement, la plupart viennent de Serpentard…

-Que veux-tu, je suis un bon directeur de maison.

-Je doute que ça aille jusqu'à toucher les élèves comme Johann Brown…fit Severus d'un air dédaigneux, comme légèrement vexé que SES élèves préfèrent son amant.

Harry le regarda, un sourcil levé exprimant « c'est toi qui le dit, mais n'en soit pas si sûr ».

Severus l'embrassa et sortit à la recherche des médecins du jeune homme, pour les prévenir de son réveil.

A suivre…

Bientôt la fin…Elle approche ! Encore entre quatre et cinq chapitres je pense ! Mais je suis contente, j'avance bien ! Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Si vous aviez des idées de « punitions » pour les deux vilains Gryffondor… je veux bien que vous me les donniez, je sais pas encore quoi leur faire d'horrible ! lol !

Enfin, vous aurez plus de précision sur le rôle d'Emélia dans cette dispute plus tard, sûrement le prochain chapitre, mais j'en sais rien, j'ai rien écrit encore !

N'oubliez pas ma petite review please…..bisoussssss


	8. Retour à l'Ecole

**Note de Nanie :** kikou à tout le monde ! je suis contente de publier enfin un autre chapitre ! je pense aussi à écrire la suite de mes autres fics, mais si vous saviez comment les profs aiment nous donner des devoirs ! snifouuuuuuu ! j'ai trop de trucs à faire…et je fous rien…m'enfin, voilà le chapitre 8, très court, désolée, mais je veux faire la suite dans le prochain chapitre ! ce chapitre fait un peu transition en fait !

Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : Retour à Poudlard**

Les médecins avaient décidé de le garder une nuit de plus en observation, le lendemain, il pourrait repartir, et Severus rentrait avec lui.

Harry en était soulagé. Il pourrait parler avec Emélia, retrouver ses appartements, et surtout, les partager à nouveau avec son amant.

Pour le moment, Harry lisait son courrier.

-Alors que te disent MES élèves ?

-TES élèves sont très sympathiques et je vais demander à avoir la garde partagée !

Etouffement de la part du plus vieux.

-Quoi ?

-Ben oui, moi je me suis attaché à eux…

L'autre rit franchement, on aurait tout vu, un Gryffondor qui s'attache à des Serpentards.

-J'accepte, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Il secoua la tête, amusé de la situation.

-Merci merci ! s'écria Harry en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Gamin !

-Je sais, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

Eclat de rire des deux.

Quelques minutes passèrent, Harry s'était remis à ouvrir son courrier.

-J'ai gagné ! s'écria le plus jeune, faisant sursauter son amant.

Il secouait une lettre devant celui-ci et avait le poing levé vers le haut en signe de victoire.

Severus leva un sourcil interrogatif.

-Tu peux être plus explicite ?

-Johann ! Il m'a écrit aussi !

-Quoi ! fit Severus abasourdi.

-Johann Brown m'a écrit !

-J'ai compris, merci. Mais même moi je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire parler !

-Il n'est pas très explicite, certes, mais il a fait le geste !

-Que te dit-il ?

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, signe qu'il avait totalement gagné.

-Euh…et bien, il me souhaite un bon rétablissement et souhaiterait me parler dès mon retour.

-Mouai…bougonna l'ancien mangemort.

Harry, compatissant, alla s'installer sur ses genoux et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu es jaloux amour ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait enfantin et moqueur.

-Bouuuuuuuuuuu

-Et après c'est moi l'enfant…fit Harry en éclatant de rire.

-C'est même po juste d'abord…je suis pas aimé…snifouuuuuuu

-Mais si, moi je t'aime mon zamour.

Puis sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

-Je suis content que tu sois redevenu toi-même. Qu'on puisse rire à nouveau ensemble et que tu aies retrouvé ton côté gamin que j'aime tant !

-Je suis désolé. Mais je te promets de ne plus jamais recommencer. Enfin, je l'espère de tout cœur.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, profitant du fait d'être à nouveau ensemble. Ils étaient tous les deux, comme avant la dernière bataille, comme avant que Harry aille mal, comme lorsqu'ils étaient heureux.

Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne pensant qu'à un futur bien meilleur et à une vie paisible, toujours réunit.

Le lendemain, Harry rangea ses affaires, signa toute la paperasse et ils sortirent de l'hôpital pour regagner Poudlard. Personne n'était au courant.

Ils arrivèrent alors que tout le monde était en cours, juste avant le déjeuner. Ils allèrent ranger leurs bagages dans leurs appartements et ne ressortirent qu'un peu plus tard, lorsque, sur la carte des maraudeurs, tous les points furent dans la zone de la grande salle.

Ils arrivèrent par la porte de derrière, celle qui permettait d'arriver directement à la table des professeurs.

Le silence se fit d'un seul coup. Dumbledore leur sourit, ses yeux pétillants encore plus que d'ordinaire.

Harry fit un clin d'œil à Draco et à Blaise avant de se tourner vers les élèves.

-Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous le voyez je suis de retour. Ainsi que le professeur Snape. Les cours reprennent dès cette après-midi. Le professeur Malfoy garde son rôle de remplaçant, donc le poste de maître de potion. Nous ferons les cours de DCFM à deux avec le professeur Snape. Je voulais aussi remercier toutes les lettres que j'ai reçues. Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir. Et je tiens à dire que je reste directeur de Serpentard !

Des applaudissements venant de la table de ceux-ci firent sourire Harry, tandis que Severus grognait gentiment à côté de lui.

Il leur sourit, avant de prendre une voix et une expression beaucoup plus Snapienne :

-Je veux voir Alexis Hutton ainsi que Raven Hawke dans mon bureau après le repas.

Ceux-ci blanchirent instantanément et baissèrent la tête, qu'ils n'avaient déjà pas très haute.

-Après je voudrais parler à Johann Brown, puis à Emélia Jackson. Voilà, je vous remercie encore. Bon appétit.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur le directeur. Celui-ci sourit et acquiesça.

Le vacarme pu reprendre et les nouveaux arrivants purent s'installer à la table des professeurs.

A la fin du repas, Harry se dirigea vers son bureau, tandis que Severus partit prendre place dans la salle de DCFM. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait enseigner ce cours…

Harry avait accepter de partager ce cours avec lui, seulement si son amant acceptait de lui laisser le rôle de directeur de maison.

A suivre…

Alors ? c'est bien ou pas ? c'est transitoire, je sais, mais je garde le plus intéressant pour la suite…mouahahaha ! La suite et fin bientôt. Je pense que d'ici 3 ou 4 chapitre, ça sera finit. Même si je sais toujours pas comment Harry va avoir un cœur…bisous

Et N'oubliez pas…j'adore les reviews ! ça me donne toujours envie de continuer…


	9. Discutions et Punitions

**Note de moi : **désolée du retard ! la terminale c'est chiant ! donc ben j'espère que ça vous plaira…gros bisous et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : Discutions et punitions.**

Harry avait fait entrer les deux condamnés dans son bureau. Il leur présenta des chaises où ils s'installèrent, très peu sûr d'eux. Harry s'assit derrière son bureau.

-Bien, alors vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

Son expression était froide, à croire que Severus avait déteint sur lui.

Alexis et Raven baissèrent la tête.

-Vous êtes conscient que j'ai faillit y perdre la vie ?

-Oui, et nous en sommes vraiment désolés…vous n'étiez pas visés et…

-…On ne pensait pas toucher quelqu'un d'autre que l'un de nous deux…

Raven termina la phrase de son compagnon, la tête toujours basse, n'osant pas croiser le regard de leur professeur.

-Deux Gryffondor qui se battent ! Non mais on aura tout vu ! s'emporta Harry. Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor c'est habituel, deux Serpentard aussi…mais là ! je suis bien plus que touché physiquement, je suis déçu !

Il se leva et commença à faire le tour de la classe.

-Je vous aurais pensé plus intelligent tous les deux…surtout toi, Raven.

-Je suis désolé…

-Le directeur n'a pas trouvé bon de vous punir lui-même, je suppose qu'il n'aurait pas pu être objectif…

Un sourire étira ses lèvres à l'idée d'un supplice à base de sucre infligé par Dumbledore.

-Mais avant de vous assigner une punition, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Raven, je veux tout savoir et tout de suite !

-Je…et bien…ça n'implique pas que nous.

-Je m'en moque pas mal ! Les autres ne craignent rien de moi, vous si !

-Et bien, Alexis est…

Grognements de ce dernier.

-Continue Raven. Mr Hutton je ne pense pas vous avoir demandé quoique ce soit !

-Donc, Alexis est amoureux de Emélia.

-Et vous aussi ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Elle est comme ma petite sœur, je la protège.

-Alors je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Et bien, Johann aime Emélia, et elle aussi a quelques sentiments pour lui…seulement, quand Alexis a vu qu'ils se rapprochaient, il a voulu provoquer Johann en duel.

-Et ?

-Johann a refusé et il lui a tourné le dos pour aller rejoindre les autres Serpentard. Seulement, Alexis a levé sa baguette. Je me suis mis au milieu et c'est à ce moment là que vous êtes intervenu.

-Bien. J'ai faillit mourir pour une histoire que je pensais avoir réglée en tuant l'autre fou !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle bêtise ces jeunes ! Il soupira.

-Alors, comment vous punir ?

Les deux garçons priaient silencieusement.

-Mr Hutton, vous êtes le plus fautif…alors disons…

Il réfléchit un instant.

-C'est bien vous qui avez horreur des cours de Hagrid et qui faites tout pour les sécher.

Il sourit de façon, très euh, Snapienne.

-Vous passerez une semaine avec lui, durant vos heures de cours habituelles, mais aussi la nuit, lorsqu'il aura besoin de vous. Et croyez-moi, il aura besoin de vous !

Alexis était plus blanc que jamais, il tremblait. Les bestioles n'avaient jamais été sont fort.

-Sortez maintenant. Regagnez votre salle de classe. Et je vérifierais moi-même à ce que votre punition soit bien exécutée.

Il sortit rapidement de peur que son professeur ne rajoute des heures de retenue avec Rusard.

-Quant à toi, Raven. Je dois dire que je ne sais pas…

-Pourquoi ne pas me donner la même chose qu'à Alexis ?

-Parce que sa façon d'agir n'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor, il est lâche !

Le jeune homme rougit.

-Et bien, je ne vais tout de même pas t'infliger des heures de retenue avec Rusard…je dois admettre que ça serait une des pires choses ! Pas avec Snape non plus, il ne serait pas objectif…Dray non plus en fait…Et moi je suis trop fatiguée pour faire ce que je veux vraiment te faire travailler…

-C'est-à-dire ?

Harry lui fit un grand sourire bien niais.

-Tu verras. Je te dirais ça plus tard. Pour le moment, va en cours et fais attention avant de prononcer un sortilège.

-Je vous remercie professeur. Je ferais attention.

-Tu peux demander à ce que Johann vienne me voir s'il-te-plait ?

Il acquiesça et sortit l'esprit bien plus léger.

-Vingt points pour Griffondor… souffla Harry en se réinstallant derrière son bureau.

Il appréciait vraiment beaucoup cet élève. Il le connaissait depuis quelques années désormais et il avait toujours été loyal et honnête envers ses amis, mais aussi ses ennemis. C'est ce qui ferait de lui un grand sorcier.

On frappa à son bureau.

-Entrez.

Le brun entra.

-Vous vouliez me parler professeur ?

-Installez-vous.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur une des deux chaises et attendit que Harry commence la conversation.

-Il me semble que vous désiriez me parler.

-Oui, en effet. Je me demandais s'il serait possible que je change de maison ?

Harry resta figé. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

-Pardon ?

-J'aimerai aller à Gryffondor.

-Mais, pourquoi ?

-Pour Emélia…

Harry soupira.

-Pourquoi ? vous ne pouvez pas vous aimer si vous êtes dans deux maisons différentes ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais c'est à cause de moi et du fait que je suis à Serpentard que vous vous êtes retrouvé à l'hôpital.

-Non, ça c'est la faute des deux Gryffondor qui ont jeté le sort !

-Mais…

-Non, je refuse ce changement. Emélia ne l'accepterait pas…Je pense que si elle vous aime, c'est tel que vous êtes. Cela ne changerait rien que vous soyez à Serpentard ou à Gryffondor. Voldemort est mort ! Ces différences de maison n'existent plus !

-Mais…

-J'ai perdu une partie précieuse de ma vie pour faire en sorte que les générations suivantes puissent vivre dans le bonheur et qu'elles n'aient plus à se soucier de leurs maisons pour créer des liens ! Tout ceci est terminé.

Johann sourit.

-Merci.

Harry leva un sourcil de non-compréhension.

-J'ai refusé ce que tu m'as demandé.

-Oui, mais vous m'avez dit ce que je voulais entendre.

Le brun sortit.

-Je vais appeler Emélia.

Harry n'avait pas tout compris de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il secoua la tête. Tant pis, il y penserait plus tard.

Quelques minutes après, ce fut au tour d'Emélia d'entrer dans son bureau.

Elle s'assit en face de lui et attendit qu'il commence.

-Je voulais te remercier d'être venu me voir, et de m'avoir apporté Ambre.

-Vous lui manquiez…

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Harry le rompit encore une fois.

-J'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit.

-…

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu comptes beaucoup pour plusieurs personnes dans cette école.

-Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler.

-De Johann Brown.

Elle rougit fortement.

-Tout le monde est contre…souffla-t-elle d'une voix triste.

-Et depuis quand tu te laisses faire ?

-…

-Je sais désormais pourquoi tu disais que c'était de ta faute…

- ?

-Raven, il m'a tout dit. Lui aussi tient beaucoup à toi.

-Il se prend pour mon grand frère.

-Et ça te déplait ?

-Non, je l'aime beaucoup.

-Juste comme une sœur peut aimer son frère ?

Gloussement de la jeune fille, puis éclat de rire.

-Raven sort avec Mikaël Johnson, qui est à Serdaigle.

Harry prit un air surpris.

-Ah bon ? j'ai jamais remarqué…

-Pourtant si.

Harry sourit.

-Il cache bien son jeu.

Emélia lui rendit son sourire. Puis elle prit un air plus sérieux.

-Vous ne parlerez à personne de ce que je vous ai dit ?

-Non, bien sûr.

-Même pas au professeur Snape ?

-Non. A par si je devais mourir et que je veuille qu'il prenne soin de toi.

Emélia rougit.

-Merci. Mais vous n'êtes pas près de mourir.

-Je ne sais pas…fit Harry d'un ton triste et pensif.

-Votre « mari » ne s'en remettrait pas.

-Je sais.

**A suivre….**

Bon, alors vous en pensez quoi ? je dois avouer avoir été longue ! surtout pour un si petit chapitre ! en plus j'avais tapé plus de la moitié y'a une ou deux semaines ! mais les bac blanc, c'est la grosse merde ! en plus j'ai sûrement tout foiré, mais je suis là avec le chapitre…euh…ben 9…mais c'est que ça avance ! y'a pas si longtemps, j'en étais qu'au 3e ou 4e ! cool

Enfin, le chapitre suivant d'érika alias harry…dimanche je pense ! je l'ai promis à Luna, alors j'ai pas le choix.

Euh, ce week-end, je publie un OS, sur le pseudo Nanie et Fluffy ! Il est pour myrmeca qui a su trouver quelque chose qu'on ignorait nous même…

Enfin, tout ça pour vous demander…pas la messe…une **review** ! please…plus j'en ai, plus les chapitres arrivent vite !

Et merci Blackparadise pour m'avoir mis des reviews à chacun de mes chapitres, et de toutes mes fics en plus ! mici beaucoup !


	10. Promenade

**Note de l'auteur :** hello ! J'ai été longue ? Oui ? Mais non ! Euh, enfin, voilà le chapitre 10 et bientôt le 11 ! Pas de soucis ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10 : Promenade**

Comme l'avait prédit Harry, Hagrid avait eu beaucoup de travail à donner au jeune punit. La semaine était terminée, et Alexis ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

Raven avait eu le droit à une semaine de séances d'entraînement avec Blaise.

Ce n'était pas une punition, mais plutôt une aide pour le faire avancer et l'aider à devenir auror comme il le souhaitait.

Johann et Emélia affichaient leur relation en publique. Ne s'attardant que rarement sur des détails.

Ambre avait établit domicile fixe chez Harry et Severus, au plus grand bonheur du plus jeune.

Harry devait passer à l'hôpital assez souvent. Au prochain malaise, il devrait y rester.

Severus était toujours auprès de lui, ne s'éloignant que pour donner un cours ou pour des durées très courtes.

Entre eux, tout allait au mieux. Ils avaient réussit à faire repartir leur relation du bon pied.

-Harry ! Je croyais que tu voulais passer la journée dans les magasins moldus ! Il faudrait peut-être te dépêcher !

-Pourquoi ? Il est encore tôt !

-Il est près de 10h30.

-Tant que ça ! s'alarma Harry qui venait tout juste de sortir de la douche.

-Oui ! Tu as passé une heure sous l'eau !

Harry claqua des doigts et fut revêtit de la tête aux pieds. Il portait désormais un jean délavé et un T-shirt bleu.

-Je suis prêt !

Il sourit à son amant avant d'incliner sa baguette vers lui et de murmurer un sort très utile.

-Tu trouvais que je n'étais pas assez bien habillé ?

-On va chez les moldus, amour…et puis, tout en noir, c'est déprimant.

-Mouais, mais le rouge, c'est pas ce que je préfère.

-Dommage, je te promets que ça te va très bien ! Remercie-moi, je t'ai laissé le jean noir !

-Trop aimable.

-Je sais, je sais. Que veux-tu, je suis un ange.

-Mouais, ben tu repasseras… Lucifer t'irait bien mieux !

-Qu'est ce que tu peux être ronchon !

-On y va ?

-Oui !

Harry soupira avant d'afficher un grand sourire. Il prit la main de son amant et ils sortirent du château pour aller transplaner plus loin.

-Quel pays ? demanda Severus.

-Comme tu veux…sauf en France.

-Pourquoi pas la France ?

-On ne pourrait pas s'afficher ouvertement !

-Où allons-nous alors ?

-Un petit tour dans Londres ?

-Mouais, ça nous change pas beaucoup.

-Mais si.

Il disparurent donc quelques instants, pour réapparaître entre deux magasins à Londres.

Severus pâlit à la vue de la foule.

Une main le tira en avant.

-Allez ! On va s'amuser comme des petits fous !

-Pas sûr.

-On commence par quoi ?

-Euh…par rentrer ?

-Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Que veux-tu voir en premier ?

-Je doute qu'il y ait des ingrédients pour mes potions ici.

-C'est certain ! Mais des livres ! Il y en a ici !

-Ca sera toujours ça de gagner.

Il entrèrent donc dans la première librairie qu'ils trouvèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu préfères voir ? Cuisine ? Maternité ? Histoires fantastiques ?

L'homme grogna.

-Ton choix est limité.

-Mouais. J'avais oublié que tu détestais faire les magasins…mais bon : souris ! T'es pas un monstre.

-Je ne pense pas que nous devrions rester ici…il n'y a rien qui m'intéresse…

-Attends ! Je viens de penser à quelque chose.

Harry partit dans les rayons, suivit par son amant.

-Non, il n'y est pas ici. Allons voir à côté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Ce n'est pas pour moi ! Viens.

Ils sortirent pour entrer dans une librairie à quelques pas de celle d'où ils venaient.

-Trouvé ! cria Harry sous le regard désespéré de son compagnon.

-Alors ?

-« Le château dans les nuages » de Diana Wynnes Jones.

-Tu lis ça ?

-Non, ce n'est pas pour moi !

Sourcil interrogateur du maître des potions.

-C'est pour Emélia. Elle lisait le premier l'autre fois et elle n'a pas encore trouvé celui-ci !

-Bien.

-Comment ça « bien » ?

-Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus.

-Tu es jaloux ?

-D'une Gryffondor de 17ans ? je n'en vois pas l'intérêt !

-Et pourtant, tu es jaloux car je pense à elle.

-N'importe quoi ! Bien des propos de Gryffondor.

-C'est mignon…se moqua Harry.

Il l'embrassa rapidement.

-Mais j'ai aussi pensé à toi.

-Pardon ?

Harry sortit un livre de sous celui destiné à son élève.

Severus rougit fortement.

-Tu es certain que c'est à moi que tu penses ?

-Bien sûr. C'est la version « gay ». Regarde : « le kama sutra : version homosexuelle » !

-Je t'attends dehors.

-Ta fierté te perdra amour.

-Si j'étais si fier que ça, je ne serais pas avec toi…souffla le brun avant de disparaître hors du magasin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry le rejoignit dehors.

Ils décidèrent d'aller manger dans une crêperie.

Ils s'installèrent à l'écart des autres. Harry souhaitant discuter sérieusement avec son amant.

-Severus ?

-Oui.

-J'aimerai, pour une fois, qu'on parle un peu plus de moi et de mes problèmes cardiaques.

-Je t'écoute.

-Allons au plus simple. Si je n'ai pas de donneur, je vais mourir.

-Arr…

-C'est la vérité, Sev !

-…Je sais.

L'homme baissa la tête, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son amant.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre…

-Et pourtant, tu n'as pas le choix. S'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose…si je venais à partir…

-Harry, je…

-Laisse-moi finir !

-…

-Si je venais à mourir…

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

-Je veux que tu prennes soin d'Emélia et d'Ambre.

-Pardon ?

Le survivant sourit avant de pousser un soupir désespéré.

-Je savais que tu dirais ça. Mais, si j'aimerais qu'on adopte Emélia.

-…

-Je pense qu'elle pourrait nous apporter beaucoup et nous aussi. On formerait une famille.

-Remplit de Gryffondors…ironisa Severus.

-…

Il y eut un silence, puis Severus prit un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir.

-Si je survis…je veux construire une famille.

-Tu n'as pas pensé à quelqu'un de plus jeune ?

-Si. Mais Emélia est seule et personne ne l'adoptera jamais si nous ne le faisons pas. Et en plus, je doute que tu aimes les cris des bébés.

-C'est certain…Je veux y réfléchir.

-Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. J'aimerai le faire assez tôt. Enfin…ça dépendra plus de moi que d'autres choses…

-…

Le repas se continua sans discussion réelle. Severus tentait d'assimiler les paroles de son amant ; les plus dures étant celles concernant son futur improbable.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi au milieu de la foule, dans les magasins, à courir entre chaque rayon selon les envies du plus jeune et sous les soupirs désespérés du plus vieux.

Il commençait déjà à se faire tard lorsque Harry s'arrêta net. Son cœur le serrait et sa respiration s'affaiblissait.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, tout proche. Il était toujours souriant, tentant de ne pas inquiéter le professeur de potions.

Celui-ci n'était pourtant pas dupe.

-Harry, on va à l'hôpital.

-Non…je ne veux pas…rester là-bas.

Sa voix était saccadée. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

-Si !

-Pourquoi ?

Severus lui jeta un regard noir et plein de peine.

-Tu vas peut-être mourir, mais je vais faire en sorte que ce soit le plus tard possible ! Tu as bien compris !

-Je…suis…désolé…je………je n'ai ….plus de ….forces…

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il avait tellement peur de partir et de perdre son seul amour et sa vie entière.

Severus prit ses deux mains et ils transplanèrent devant l'hôpital. Ils entrèrent rapidement et Harry fut bientôt prit en charge, laissant le plus vieux seul dans la salle d'attente. Il resta là, dans ses pensées les plus noires.

Au bout d'une heure, les médecins vinrent le voir.

-Mr Potter va bien. Enfin, son état s'est stabilisé. A partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve un donneur, il devra rester ici.

Severus acquiesça.

-Je peux le voir.

-Pas longtemps. Il dort.

Il se rendit dans la chambre de son amant. Il dormait paisiblement. Il s'approcha, lui caressa doucement les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-C'est d'accord. Nous formerons une famille.

Harry sourit dans son sommeil.

-Je vais lui en parler moi-même…

Puis pour lui-même :

-…même si ça me coûte beaucoup…

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, prit les sacs contenant leurs achats et sortit.

Il transplana à Pré-au-lard et rejoignit Poudlard.

Il prévint le directeur, ainsi que Draco, de l'état de Harry.

Il repartait dans les cachots lorsqu'il croisa la jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux violets qui remontait dans son dortoir.

-Emélia ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'appelait par son prénom. Sûrement à cause de son amant qui ne cessait de l'appeler ainsi.

-Oui, professeur ? demanda-t-elle, surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole.

-J'ai à vous parler.

Elle acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à son bureau.

Elle y entra, s'installa et attendit qu'il parle.

A suivre…

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? C'est bien je continue ou c'est nul et je continue quand même ? lol

Une petite review s'il vous plait !

J'ai oublié de noter quelque chose qui me tient à cœur et me fait trop plaisir : j'ai dépassé les 100reviews ! même les 130reviews ! merci beaucoup ! bisous


	11. Une nouvelle famille?

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai piqué des persos à JKR, mais promis, je lui rendrais !

Alors ce chapitre n'a pas mis tant de temps que ça à arriver, alors applaudissez-moi !

Moi il me plait bien, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !

Au départ, ce n'était pas vraiment ça, je l'ai allongé et j'ai rajouté des détails !

Voilà ! Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et surtout à celles auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre !

Si **Pitchounette, **venait à passer par-là : Si « une histoire de bouchon » est en rating M c'est juste une habitude que j'ai de tout mettre en M, mais c'est vrai qu'il faut que je change…désolée.

**Chapitre 11 : Une nouvelle famille ?**

Elle s'installa et attendit qu'il parle.

-Emélia…

Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il prit le sac contenant son livre et lui tendit.

-C'est de la part de Harry. Il a pensé à vous ce matin.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira, mais elle se retint de crier de joie.

-Il est à l'hôpital.

Elle redevint très vite sombre.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-Jusqu'à temps qu'on lui trouve un donneur.

Elle baissa la tête. La nouvelle la brisait.

Severus ne pensait pas que ça la toucherait autant. Harry avait encore raison.

Il inspira et continua sur sa lancé.

-Il m'a parlé de quelque chose vous concernant, et voulait vous demander votre avis.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque éteinte.

Elle tenait le livre contre sa poitrine, ce qui décida l'homme à penser que son amant n'avait, décidément, que des bonnes idées ; étrange pour un gryffondor.

-S'il a un donneur…il veut que vous fassiez partie de notre famille.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent sous le choc et une lueur d'espoir passa dans son regard ; qu'elle avait posé sur Severus.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr ! Je ne mens pas.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça…mais après tant d'années…

-Vous seriez donc d'accord ? Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ça voudrait dire : vivre avec l'infâme maître des potions.

-Je sais.

-Une famille sans mère ; même s'il est vrai qu'Harry est très efféminé.

Elle sourit.

-J'aurai une famille. Faites de personnes que j'apprécie. Je pense que c'est l'important.

Severus semble réfléchir un instant.

-Je pense que c'est l'important, en effet. C'est l'idée de Harry. Je dois avouer qu'une famille de Gryffondor ne me tente pas énormément…

Emélia se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Mais, Harry l'a décidé ainsi.

-Professeur, je ne …

-Miss Jackson !

Elle se tendit à l'utilisation soudaine de son nom de famille.

-Si vous acceptez, ça sera ainsi.

-Oui, professeur.

Un silence lourd se fit dans la salle. Severus semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il soupira bientôt et reprit la parole sur un ton beaucoup moins froid, mais déterminé.

-Si Harry venait à ne pas s'en sortir…

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille à la pensée d'une chose si impensable, si cruelle pour tous.

-Je vous adopterai.

Elle ne savait plus du tout quoi dire.

-Vous pouvez partir.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle souffla un dernier « merci » et sortit le cœur battant. Elle était à la fois triste et heureuse.

Elle avait une famille, mais peut-être qu'elle perdrait bientôt un de ses parents.

Severus n'avait pas bougé de son bureau. Le choix était bon. Il savait très bien comment était la jeune fille. Mais l'idée même, que Harry pourrait…mourir…il ne pouvait pas y penser. Il sortit à son tour. Il remonta en direction du bureau du directeur.

Arrivé devant la gargouille, il prononça le mot de passe et monta rapidement.

-Entrez.

Le directeur leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air inquiet.

-Oh Severus. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici encore une fois ? Rien de grave j'espère ?

-Albus. Non, rien de grave.

-Je vous écoute.

-Harry et moi voudrions adopter Melle Jackson.

Son regard pétilla de nouveau.

-Serait-il possible pour vous d'avoir les papiers nécessaires pour que cela puisse se faire rapidement et en ordre.

-Mais bien-sûr, Severus ! D'ici demain ou après-demain j'aurai tout.

-Je vous remercie. Bonsoir.

-Bonne nuit, Severus.

L'homme sortit.

-C'est vous que je remercie…murmura le directeur d'un air mélancolique, mais heureux.

Le lendemain, Severus ne descendit pas déjeuner. Il refusait de voir les regards compatissants des autres. Il donna ses cours, seul. Le midi il mangea dans sa classe, tout comme le soir.

Il prit des nouvelles de son amant par cheminette : il dormait toujours, des sorts le plongeant dans un profond sommeil. Il devrait se réveiller le lendemain soir.

L'homme rassuré partit faire son tour de garde.

Il rencontra quelques élèves, mais il ne put retirer de points : après tout, ils étaient de sa maison et avaient encore quelques minutes devant eux.

Vers 2h00 du matin, il monta jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie. Il pensait y être seul et pouvoir respirer un peu.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva en haut des escaliers, une voix chantonnait. Il s'avança. Il allait pouvoir retirer des points !

A cause de Harry, il était devenu moins sévère, mais là il était déjà 2h et il ne laisserait sûrement pas passer ça. Cependant…

Emélia était assise là, les pieds dans le vide. Il s'approcha. Elle lisait.

-Vous n'avez pas un dortoir pour ça !

Elle sursauta vivement, dangereusement même, néanmoins Severus la retenait par un bras. Il voulait lui faire peur, pas la tuer. Harry ne lui pardonnerait pas.

-Professeur, je…

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Elle fut surprise, mais acquiesça. Il s'assit près d'elle et resta silencieux quelques minutes.

-Demain, je vais rendre visite à Harry. Vous voulez venir ?

-Oui ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai demandé à avoir les papiers de l'adoption. Nous pourrons vous adopter dès demain. C'est vous qui décidez.

Elle se mit debout. Elle rayonnait.

-C'est vrai ?

Il lui lança un regard noir. Ce qui la fit automatiquement rajouter :

-Je retire ma question.

Il sourit.

-Vous comprenez vite.

-J'accepte !

Elle prit son livre contre elle et sautilla plusieurs fois. Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer sa joie.

-Bien. Alors demain à 20h00 devant la grande porte du château.

Elle acquiesça. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de filer.

-Bonne nuit, professeur !

Il porta une main à sa joue avant de secouer la tête et de sourire.

-Faire ça à un ancien mangemort…ah, ces jeunes.

Le jour suivant, Severus descendit dans la grande salle. Albus devait lui remettre les papiers pour l'adoption. Ce qu'il fit dès que le professeur fut assis.

Il le remercia et jeta un regard à son élève.

Elle était assise à la table des Serpentard et riait avec eux. Johann ne cessait de la dévorer du regard ; on voyait à quel point il tenait à elle.

Cependant, le maître des potions ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille n'était jamais avec ses amis Gryffondor. Pourtant, ils étaient réputés pour être loyal les uns envers les autres.

Il jeta un regard à ces derniers, mais il ne vit rien qui pu lui faire penser à une entente cordiale entre les deux maisons. Vu les regards qu'ils lançaient en direction des Serpentard, ils ne devaient pas les aimer beaucoup.

A croire qu'Harry n'était jamais intervenu pour ces conflits.

Un seul Griffon jetait des regards en coin à son amie : Raven.

Si Harry ne lui avait pas dit qu'il sortait avec l'un des Serdaigle, Severus aurait pensé qu'il était amoureux de la jeune fille.

Le regard de Raven se faisait protecteur et tendre envers Emélia. A ce qu'ils savaient, ils étaient comme frère et sœur, et tenaient l'un à l'autre plus qu'à tout autre chose.

Severus détourna son regard pour rejoindre Draco et Blaise. Il s'approcha d'eux et fit en sorte qu'eux seuls entendent.

-Il faut que je vous demande quelque chose.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à une salle vide.

-On t'écoute, fit Draco.

-Bien. Harry doit se réveiller ce soir.

-Oui, Dumbledore nous l'a dit, fit Blaise qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

-On va adopter Emélia Jackson.

Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux.

-Une idée de Harry…je sais. Mais j'y adhère.

-Et que veux-tu que nous fassions ?

-Et bien, j'aimerai que Blaise soit son parrain.

-Mais, je…

-…Je sais qu'elle a été baptisée depuis longtemps, mais je veux que tu sois son parrain.

-Je…et bien…je ne m'y attendais pas, mais ça me fait très plaisir. J'accepte. Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que je sais que tu es quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance.

-Et moi ? fit semblant de bouder Draco.

-Tu es déjà parrain je te ferais remarquer.

-Snif…

-Par contre, j'aimerai que tu me trouves Hermione Granger.

-Bien sûr ! Y'a pas de problèmes.

-Je vais à l'hôpital pour 20h. Tentez d'y être pour 20h30 au plus tard.

-Et si on est en retard ? demanda Draco, rien que pour faire grogner son parrain.

-Je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

-Bien. On y sera.

Ils se quittèrent ainsi, et Severus fit les dernières mises au point pour que tout soit le mieux possible.

Le soir, l'homme et Emélia attendaient l'heure de partir avec impatience.

Ils se présentèrent sur le lieu de rendez-vous près de vingt minutes avant.

Ils sortirent du château et transplanèrent main dans la main.

Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la chambre du Gryffondor, il leur sourit.

Severus l'embrassa et Emélia le salua d'un large sourire.

-Je vous attendais. Vous avez été long !

-C'est toi qui n'as pas assez dormi.

-Merci pour le livre, Professeur.

-Oh, alors Severus te l'a donné. Ce n'est rien, ça m'a fait plaisir, vraiment.

Elle lui sourit.

L'ancien mangemort se tourna vers elle :

-Emélia, il faut que je parle avec Harry. Tu veux bien aller me chercher un café s'il te plait.

-Il me semblait que vous n'aimiez pas le café, professeur.

Il la regarda surpris, un sourcil haussé.

-C'est exact. Comment savez-vous cela ?

-Il suffit de vous regarder.

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien. Je reviendrais plus tard.

Elle sortit, les laissant seuls.

Severus embrassa plusieurs fois Harry avant de s'asseoir auprès de lui.

-Je lui en ai parlé.

-Et ?

-Elle a accepté.

-Et ?

-J'ai les papiers. Je les ai remplis, il ne manque de nos trois signatures.

-Mais, j'aurai aimé lui faire un cadeau pour le jour de son adoption, paniqua le plus jeune en boudant légèrement.

-Comme quoi ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas moi !

-Ben dis-moi.

-Une gourmette avec sa date de naissance et son prénom.

-Tu es trop prévisible, amour. Choisis le modèle, j'ai déjà fait tout le reste.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

-Je savais que tu allais me demander ça alors ben, j'ai fait appel à des bijoutiers sorciers.

Il me faut juste le modèle.

Harry sourit largement.

-Merci !

Il regarda attentivement les modèles que lui proposait son amant.

-Celui-ci !

Il désignait un modèle simple, assez fin, en or. Une légère plaque cassait la chaîne de mailles qui reliait le tout.

-Que sera-t-il écrit dessus ?

-En dessous sa date de naissance. Et sur le dessus : Emélia Jackson Potter Snape.

-Mais, y'aura jamais la place !

-Les deux premiers noms seront sur la plaque la plupart du temps, puis, parfois, nos deux noms les remplaceront durant de brefs instants.

-Oh ! C'est mignon ! Tu es un génie mon amour!

-Je sais.

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis le plus jeune se tendit à nouveau :

-Mais le parrain et la marraine !

-Décidément trop prévisible…soupira Severus.

-Mais…je veux choisir ! Etant donné que je suis le parrain de Léa, je voudrais que la marraine soit…

-Hermione, je sais. Le coupa le plus âgé.

-Et, pour…

-Ce sera Blaise.

Harry se tut, acquiesçant son choix.

-Tu me connais bien mieux que je n'aurai pensé.

-Et oui, j'ai eu le temps.

Des coups retentirent à la porte.

-Entrez !

Tout le monde entra, c'est-à-dire : Hermione, Ron et les jumeaux ; Blaise et Draco ; mais aussi le reste de la famille Weasley (sauf Percy bien entendu !) ; Johann et Raven ; Dumbledore lui-même était venu, il portait Ambre dans ses bras.

Le temps que tout s'organise, Severus envoya le choix du modèle au bijoutier qui lui renvoya le présent quelques minutes après.

Puis Emélia revint enfin. Elle frappa à la porte et ce fut Severus qui alla lui ouvrir.

Heureusement car elle lâcha la tasse lorsqu'elle vit toutes les personnes présentes.

Severus la rattrapa et fit entrer la jeune fille.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, pas comment réagir face à tant de personnes, presque toutes inconnues. Elle se mordit la lèvre et alla auprès de Harry.

C'est Draco qui prit les choses en main.

-Bien, alors voici les papiers d'adoption. Vous allez les signer, ce qui voudra dire qu'Emélia, tu seras la fille de ces deux hommes. Tu t'appelleras Emélia Jackson Potter Snape.

Elle acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

-Nous nous sommes permis de t'assigner un parrain et une marraine : Blaise Zabini, que tu connais déjà, et Hermione Granger, dont tu as déjà dû entendre parler.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui lui sourit, puis vers la jeune femme qui en fit autant.

-Je crois que c'est tout. Nous allons passer à la signature.

Il fit donc apparaître une plume de cérémonie et la tendit à Severus qui signa le parchemin sans réfléchir. Harry fit de même, puis Emélia.

-Bienvenue dans la famille ! lui souhaita Mme Weasley avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Je serais ta grand-mère et tu devras me tutoyer.

Ils se présentèrent tous à elle, s'attribuant une fonction vis à vis d'elle, et la priant de les tutoyer.

Elle pleurait désormais de joie. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Et tous savaient qu'elle méritait ce bonheur.

-Bon ! Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux.

Emélia les regarda avec étonnement. Décidément, ils n'arrêteraient jamais de la surprendre.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Plus tard dans la soirée, les autres personnes présentes étant déjà parties et rentrées chez elles, Severus raccompagna sa fille dans son dortoir.

Elle portait ses divers cadeaux dans un sac qu'elle tenait serré contre elle. Sa gourmette était à son bras gauche et ne le quitterait sûrement jamais.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

-Professeur, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez…je…

-Je suis quand même ton père désormais ; tente de m'appeler au moins Severus.

-Ah oui. Je suis désolée.

-Et tutoie-moi. Enfin, pas devant les autres élèves.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Je suis content que ça t'ait plu.

-Oui, énormément.

Un silence se fit, bientôt troublé par la jeune fille.

-Est-ce que les autres élèves ont le droit de savoir que vous…euh…toi et Harry êtes mes parents ?

Un poids disparu du cœur de Severus, il avait eu peur qu'elle ne veuille pas que les autres le sachent.

-Tu peux le dire. Puisque c'est officiel et que nous t'avons reconnu comme étant notre fille, tu peux le dire à qui tu veux !

Elle lui fit un large sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci ! Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit.

Il ne s'y ferait décidément pas.

Il secoua la tête et partit après l'avoir vu entrer dans sa salle commune.

L

Emélia passa le tableau. Elle alla prendre sa valise qui se trouvait dans le placard à balais et installa des couvertures sur l'un des canapés qui occupaient la salle.

Elle soupira avant de rétrécir ses cadeaux et de les mettre dans sa malle.

Puis elle se coucha et s'endormit ainsi.

**A suivre…**

Alors ? 6pages ! super !

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

A votre avis, pourquoi elle dort seule dans la salle commune notre jeune demoiselle ?

Ça vous le saurez au prochain épisode !

Ne le ratez pas ! mdr ! désolée je suis fatiguée.

Je tiens aussi à prévenir qu'en vu de mes résultats catastrophiques au bac blanc, je ne mettrais pas de fics pendant quelques temps, enfin, il est possible que j'en mette quand même ! je connais déjà la suite et fin de cette fic, alors ça devrait être bon ! bisousssss

N'oubliez pas ma review !

Pour **Ennemipourtonbien, **et **l'emmerdeur :** si vous avez quelque chose à reprocher à mes fics, j'aimerai que vos critiques aient des bases et que vous me donniez un pseudo et une adresse à laquelle répondre à vos attaques ! Ce sera moins lâche de votre part et vous pourrez enfin me dire pourquoi mes fics sont si nulles !

Merci !


	12. Des amis, des vrais

**Disclaimer :**L'histoire est à moi, mais les persos non. Sauf ceux que j'ai inventés. :D

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous et désolée pour ce retard…snif. Bonne lecture et gros bisous à tout le monde ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre…et merci pour vos reviews ! je suis toujours heureuse de les lire et d'y répondre ! merci encore !

**Chapitre 12 : Des amis, des vrais !**

Un mois était passé depuis l'adoption de la jeune fille. Toute l'école était au courant et elle ne s'en cachait pas. Elle paraissait bien plus souriante qu'auparavant. Tous les soirs ou presque, elle rendait visite à Harry avec Severus. Elle n'était pas encore à les appeler « papa » mais elle les adorait. Un soir, le plus âgé lui avait demandé de rentrer plus tôt et d'aller se coucher, il devait parler avec Harry.

Lorsqu'il retourna au château, ce soir-là, Severus voulut voir sa fille. Il croisa la directrice des Gryffondor au détour d'un couloir.

-Minerva.

-Severus, vous rentrez bien tôt !

-J'aurai besoin de parler à Emélia.

-Elle doit dormir.

-C'est pour cette raison que j'ai besoin de vous.

-Bien, suivez-moi.

Ils traversèrent le château jusqu'à arriver devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Minerva donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent.

-Elle est dans les premiers dortoirs il me semble, je vais monter la cherch…

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire.

McGonagall suivit le regard de l'homme et sursauta face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

La jeune fille dormait dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, recouverte d'une vieille couverture. Severus s'approcha d'elle et la secoua légèrement pour qu'elle se réveille. Lorsqu'elle le vit, penché au-dessus d'elle, elle eut un mouvement de recul en se souvenant d'où elle se trouvait.

-Je…

-Pourquoi dors-tu ici ?

-Je…

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis le retour de Harry et la punition d'Alexis, répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

-Pour ne pas ajouter plus de haine envers moi de la part des Gryffondor.

Severus leva les yeux au plafond. Il réfléchit un instant.

-Nous règlerons ça demain. Pour le moment, où sont tes affaires ?

-Dans le placard à balais.

Il se leva, prit le tout et la somma de se lever.

-Dumbledore avait prévu une chambre pour toi dans mes appartements. Tu y as ta place.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Suis-moi.

-Je ne veux pas vous…

Regard noir.

-…te déranger.

-Tu es ma fille maintenant. Tu obéis et tu ne me déranges pas, sinon, je ne vois pas qu'elle aurait été la raison pour laquelle, Harry et moi, t'aurions adopté.

Elle lui sourit, enfila une robe de chambre que lui tendait sa directrice de maison et sortit à la suite de ses professeurs.

-Bonne nuit, Emélia.

-Bonne nuit, professeur.

Elle entra dans les appartements de son père et fut ébahie par la beauté du lieu.

-Décoration de Harry.

-C'est très beau.

-Il a même réussi à décorer ta chambre de l'hôpital…C'est de ça que je devais lui parler ce soir. Viens, je vais te la montrer. Et il faut que tu dormes, demain tu as cours. Je te réveillerais. Il faut que nous discutions un peu.

-Oui.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à une pièce éloignée.

-Etant donné ton âge, on a préféré t'éloigner un peu du reste de l'appartement et de notre chambre…(il marqua une pose), je pense que c'est mieux ainsi.

Elle rougit face au sous-entendu.

Il ouvrit la porte et elle y entra.

-C'est magnifique !

-En effet. Harry y a mis toute son âme !

-Merci ! J'adore.

-Tu verras mieux demain. Tu dois te reposer.

-Oui.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant et la laissa se coucher.

Elle découvrit un pyjama en soie, assorti à ses cheveux, sur son lit. Elle l'enfila à la place de celui qui était bien trop petit pour elle et se coucha dans son nouveau lit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de détailler plus, elle sombra aussitôt dans un sommeil lourd et heureux.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

-Emélia, debout.

Des grognements lui répondirent.

-Allez, debout !

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle sourit avant de s'étirer.

-J'ai bien dormi.

-Je vois ça.

-Vivement ce soir.

Il sourit encore plus.

-Je suis content que ça te plaise. Pour prendre ta douche, c'est la première porte à droite que tu trouveras.

Elle acquiesça.

-Tu déjeunes dans la grande salle ou avec moi ?

-Euh, ben j'avais dit à Johann que je déjeunerais avec lui, mais…

-Réserve le petit déjeuner de demain pour moi alors.

Elle lui sourit.

-D'accord.

Elle se leva, l'embrassa sur la joue, prit sa valise et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Elle sortit près de 20minutes après.

-Tu ne voulais pas que l'on parle ?

-On parlera demain.

-Au fait, pour ce soir…ce n'est pas grave si je te laisse seul avec Harry ?

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

-Et bien, je devais voir Johann.

Elle rougit légèrement.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave.

-Je peux rentrer à quelle heure, au plus tard ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je serais rentré. Disons que tu es autorisé à rentrer au plus tard pour 23heures.

-Merci.

Elle sortit rejoindre son petit ami à sa table. A ce moment là, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

-Bonjour à tous. Je voudrais que tous les Gryffondor viennent avec moi dans la salle d'à côté. Tout de suite.

Ceux-ci se regardèrent sans comprendre, mais obtempérèrent.

Emélia entra en dernière.

- Miss Snape, venez près de moi.

Le silence se fit. Puis le directeur s'adressa à tous.

-Je tenais à vous entretenir de ma déception. J'ai entendu dire par votre directrice de maison que Miss Snape avait été rejetée de son dortoir par ses compagnons. Gryffondor n'est-il pas connu pour sa loyauté !

Il était hors de lui.

-J'ai décidé de changer Emélia de maison !

Elle pâlit.

-Je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise ! Mr Hutton, la jalousie n'a jamais rien donné de bon. Vous mériteriez une autre punition pour avoir tant monté vos camarades contre Emélia !

Alexis baissa la tête.

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Vous pouvez retourner manger. Je ne tolèrerai plus jamais un tel comportement.

Ils sortirent tous en silence et Emélia resta.

-Je suis désolé pour leur comportement.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Je veux te changer de maison. Tu acceptes ?

-Oui.

-J'ai peur qu'ils réagissent encore plus mal par la suite.

Elle acquiesça et le choixpeau fut mis sur sa tête pour la seconde fois.

_-Comme on se retrouve !_

_-Oui…_

_-Je t'avais pourtant dis que Gryffondor n'était pas pour toi._

_-Oui…c'est vrai._

_-Alors, je t'envoie à Serpentard comme prévu ou tu veux encore tenter une autre maison avant d'aller à Serpentard._

_Elle ricana._

_-Non, j'accepte cette fois-ci. Et puis, c'est la maison de mon père et de mon chéri._

_-Mais Gryffondor était la maison de ton autre père…_

_-C'est vrai…_

_-Mais, ça reste entre nous, Harry aurait dû aller à Serpentard…_

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-Severus t'a déjà dit quelque chose au sujet de ces questions idiotes !_

_-Désolée…_

_-Bien, alors, nous avons dit…_SERPENTARD !

_-Merci._

_-Bonne chance à toi._

Le choixpeau lui fut retiré et son blason changea pour prendre les couleurs de Serpentard.

-Bien, tu peux rejoindre ta nouvelle maison.

Elle le remercia et rejoint Johann.

-Je m'inquiétais, lui dit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

-Désolée.

Il la regarda un peu plus.

-Y'a un truc qui a changé…fit-il en la détaillant.

-Oui.

-Mais, tu portes le blason de Serpentard !

-Et oui !

Elle lui sourit.

-C'est là où je devais être au départ.

-On va fêter ça ce soir…

Emélia rougit.

-Parle moins fort idiot, tu vas m'embarrasser, et plus de câlins !

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Et si je te parle comme ça, tu penses que je mériterais d'autres câlins…

Elle rougit fortement. Il sourit et ils s'embrassèrent.

La sonnerie retentit. Ils avaient cours de potion.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours, le maître de potion les attendait debout au centre de la salle. Sa fille s'installa auprès de Johann.

Severus lui fit un rapide clin d'œil et le cours commença.

**A suivre…**

Alors ? encore désolée du retard…avec le bac, mes lectures en retard ou mes obligations personnelles…enfin, vous me pardonnez ? en plus, j'arrive pas à terminer cette fic ! mais je connais la fin ! ne vous inquiétez pas ! je l'adore alors je la fait un peu durer…mais l'épilogue ne devrait pas tarder à arriver quand même. Allez encore trois ou quatre chapitres ! snifou

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, svp ! N'oubliez pas : une review c'est que du bonheur pour nous, les auteurs ! bisousssssss

**PS** : Je vous conseille aussi la fic de Lilyangel29. C'est une nouvelle auteure, une amie.

Et aussi les fics de Ginlyzee ! D'ailleurs, j'attends toujours celle dont je te parle tant très chère…lol


	13. Emelia et Johann

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire sort de mon esprit torturé. J'ai dû emprunter quelques persos que j'ai trouvé abandonnés par si par là par une auteur cruelle du nom de J.K.R. Mais d'autres me sont apparus dans mes rêves les plus fous…comme ces jumeaux…ah non, je ne vous raconte pas ça…oups…

**Note de l'auteur : (la méchante et cruelle nanie nouche qui met trop de temps pour écrire un chapitre…)** je sais que c'est ce que vous vous dites, mais en fait, c'est pas ça du tout. J'avais plus d'idées, donc j'allais pas vous écrire n'importe quoi. En plus, j'ai plus le net, je peux même plus lire les fics que j'aime tant. Et puis mon école me prend du temps, mais mon chéri aussi, alors c'est fatiguant tout ça… Mais ça y est, je suis de retour et je suis motivée !! Si vous aimez ce chapitre et si vous avez des indications à me faire connaître, des conseils ou autres, je suis toute ouïe. Je n'attends que ça !

Bonne lecture. Gros bisous.

Chapitre 13 : Emélia et Johann 

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois que Johann et Emélia avaient laissé éclater leur relation au grand jour.

En vérité, ils se voyaient depuis plus de cinq mois et ressentaient des sentiments l'un envers l'autre depuis plus longtemps encore.

Durant les vacances d'été, ils n'avaient cessé de s'envoyer des lettres pour apprendre à se connaître et puis, ne se lassant pas, ils avaient décidé de continuer leur relation cachée une fois de retour à l'école. Seulement, Alexis s'en était rendu compte et tout avait été chamboulé. Mais finalement, pour eux, cela avait permis de les rapprocher. Emélia avait fini par aller à Serpentard, et désormais, plus rien ne les empêchait de s'aimer en paix.

Sauf peut-être les nouveaux parents de la jeune fille. Enfin…disons plutôt Severus qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Un père, adoptif ou non, reste un père. Toujours protecteur et jaloux des fréquentations masculines de sa fille. Bien sûr, si Emélia avait été un garçon, il en aurait été tout autrement.

Mais à quoi bon crier à la discrimination, les pères sont ainsi, rien ne changera. Pourquoi les changerait-on d'ailleurs ? C'est comme ça qu'on les aime, non ?

Le temps passait ainsi et les amoureux s'aimaient un peu plus chaque jour.

Ils s'affectionnaient tant qu'un jour, ils avaient franchi le pas. Non pas d'une façon crue et sans intérêt ; comme on le voit parfois, lorsque de pauvres créatures sensibles tombent sur des personnes qui le sont moins ; mais plutôt d'une manière douce et sensuelle.

Ils n'en étaient ressortis que plus soudés et ne se quittaient que rarement, au grand damne de Severus.

La jeune fille allait voir Harry tous les deux jours. Elle passait le reste du temps avec son petit ami. Ils disparaissaient en début de soirée et ne réapparaissaient que tard le soir, à l'heure où la jeune fille devait rentrer.

Bien sûr, ils se protégeaient. La jeune fille prenaient toutes les précautions requises, tout comme Johann le faisait. Ils ne souhaitaient pas devenir parents si tôt. Surtout maintenant qu'Emélia avait une famille. Elle devait s'y rattacher et éviter de faire toutes sortes de bêtises qu'elle pourrait regretter, ou disons plutôt, ne pas savoir, ou pouvoir, assumer.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Un soir qu'elle était avec Johann, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se releva d'un bond, se rhabilla et courut vers ses appartements, sous le regard ahuri du jeune homme.

Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle venait d'entrer dans le salon.

Il la suivit.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il y a un problème…dit-elle d'une voix paniquée.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je vais à l'hôpital. Je t'expliquerais demain. Je t'aime.

Et elle disparut.

Il resta bête un instant, puis il sortit des appartements de ses professeurs en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte et rejoignit son dortoir.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Lorsqu'elle arriva à Sainte Mangouste, elle prit la direction de la chambre de son père.

Elle y parvint rapidement. Elle entra doucement, sans frapper.

Harry était sous respirateur depuis près de deux semaines maintenant. La seule façon de communiquer était de lire les phrases qui s'inscrivaient au-dessus de son lit. Ce qui faisait une grande différence entre les moldus et les sorciers.

Elle referma doucement la porte. Aucun des deux hommes ne s'était aperçu de sa présence.

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle remarqua les larmes sur le visage de l'ancien mangemort.

Elle releva la tête et lu :

« …mais c'est trop dur pour moi. Je souffre tellement…j'aimerai continuer à vivre pour toi, pour Emélia…mais, comprends moi, je t'en prie. »

-Non, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, je suis sûre qu'un donneur va être trouvé…Harry, s'il te plait…

« Les médecins m'ont dit que les chances étaient plus que minces d'en trouver un. Il me reste que quelques semaines à vivre. Pourquoi refuses-tu de mettre fin à mes souffrances ? Severus, je t'en prie…Fais-le pour moi…C'est la seule chose que je te demande… »

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas…C'est trop dur. Peut-être qu'un donneur se fera connaître d'ici là…On ne connaît pas l'avenir, on ne peut pas…enfin, je ne…comprends moi aussi. Harry, je ne veux pas te voir mourir…alors te tuer…c'est impossible…Je t'aime trop.

Des larmes roulèrent sur le visage du plus jeune.

La jeune fille était trop choquée pour montrer une quelconque émotion. Elle se retourna, rouvrit la porte, la referma derrière elle tout aussi doucement qu'à son arrivée. Elle fit trois pas et s'écroula au sol, inconsciente.

Les médicomages se pressèrent autour d'elle. Ils l'emmenèrent dans une chambre et lui prodiguèrent les soins adaptés à ce genre de situation. Ils lui firent également un bilan santé. Ils furent surpris par certaines données qu'ils rencontrèrent mais ne dirent rien.

L'un des médicomages alla frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Harry.

Il entra.

-Professeur Snape, il faut que je vous parle.

Celui-ci se leva et sortit après un dernier regard à son amant.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'Emélia Potter Snape est votre fille.

-En effet, c'est ma fille. Mais pourq…

-Elle est ici.

-Mais comm…

-Des personnes l'ont vu entrer dans la chambre de M.Potter et en ressortir quelques minutes après. Elle s'est évanouie. On n'en connaît pas encore la source, mais c'est peut-être dû à son état de…

-…Non ! elle a dû assister à notre conversation…dit Severus, effrayé.

Puis il revint à son interlocuteur.

-Où est-elle ?

-La chambre en face.

-Merci.

Il fit quelques pas avant de se figer.

-De quel état parliez-vous ?

-Euh, et bien, rien de bien important. Sûrement une crise d'anémie.

A suivre…

Alors, suis-je devenue mauvaise après tant d'absence ?

En tout cas, j'espère que non, et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et je tenterai de vite mettre la suite. Je suis motivée en ce moment. Gros bisous à tous !

Et n'oubliez pas ma review ! kissous


	14. Apprendre la confiance

**NOTE : **Kikou à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Oui, je sais, je suis encore en retard…je n'avais plus d'idées, et pourtant, je l'ai commencé juste après avoir publié le chapitre 13…Mais là j'ai même la suite de « Réapparition après 18ans d'absence » : c'est assez space d'ailleurs…Enfin vous verrez…et j'ai aussi une autre fic que je vous mettrai peut-être…

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé

Au fait, merci à tous pour vos reviews !! je vous réponds dès que j'ai un pc pendant plus longtemps que 15min de pause…Mais elles m'ont fait super plaisir !! gros bisous.

**Chapitre 14 : Apprendre la Confiance**

Deux heures que Severus était au chevet de sa fille. Les médicomages ne lui avaient donné aucune autre indication quant à l'état de la celle-ci.

Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il espérait juste que tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre.

Il ne rêvait plus qu'à une vie de famille tranquille, avec son mari, sa fille, et pourquoi pas des petits enfants, mais plus tard…oui, bien plus tard. Il n'y était pas encore préparé.

Même si d'un sens, on ne se prépare pas toujours à ce genre d'éventualité.

Une heure passa encore, laissant l'ancien mangemort dans ses pensées de moins en moins optimistes. Puis un souffle plus prononcé attira son attention. Il releva la tête pour faire face à deux yeux dorés brouillés de larmes.

-Harry va vraiment mourir ?

Severus réfléchit un instant. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas laisser libre cours à ses émotions.

-Si l'on ne trouve pas de donneur rapidement, il mourra.

Elle détourna la tête.

-Je vais chercher un médicomage pour leur dire que tu es réveillé.

-Je ne veux pas le perdre.

L'homme se figea sur le pas de la porte. Il soupira de tristesse.

-Moi non plus. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas le perdre.

Puis il partit.

Une médicomage entra bientôt dans sa chambre.

-Alors, tu te sens mieux ?

Elle détourna la tête.

-Tu connais la raison de cet évanouissement ? demanda-t-elle tout en vérifiant les constantes de la jeune fille.

-J'ai sûrement mal pris la conversation que j'ai surprise.

-Es-tu sûre qu'il n'y a que ça ?

La jeune fille la fixa sans comprendre.

-Donc tu ne sais pas. Pourtant, ce n'est pas si ressent. Enfin disons un mois peut-être…

Emélia s'inquiétait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis malade ?

Elle tremblait tant elle angoissait.

-Calme-toi. Il n'y a rien qui vaille de te mettre dans un état pareil.

-Alors dites-le moi !

-Nous t'avons fait un bilan de santé complet.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Et bien, il semblerait que tu attends un enfant.

Emélia pâlit.

-Quoi ?

-D'ici huit mois environ, maintenant, tu seras maman.

Emélia éclata en sanglots.

-Mais c'est impossible. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas que ça arrive.

-Tout n'est pas toujours comme on aimerait que ce soit.

-Mais…

-Tu sais, rien n'est réellement fiable.

Emélia se recroquevilla tout en continuant de pleurer.

-Veux-tu que j'en informe moi-même ton père.

-Non ! s'écria-t-elle dans un sursaut. Je vous en prie, ne lui dites rien !

-Je dois respecter le secret médical donc je ne dirai rien. Et puis, c'est à toi de leur dire : aux deux. Ils ont le droit de savoir. Ils s'attendent à pouvoir avoir confiance en toi, tout comme toi tu veux pouvoir leur faire confiance.

Emélia ne dit rien.

-Bien, je te laisse, tâche de réfléchir. Mais, le plus vite sera le mieux. Et puis, ça aidera peut-être Mr. Potter dans son rétablissement.

-Comme si ça pouvait y faire quelque chose…

-Je comprends. Mais, même s'il lui faut un donneur, le fait de l'apprendre l'aidera peut-être à trouver les forces nécessaires pour vivre jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un donneur.

-Il sera déçu.

-Au lieu de penser pour les autres, tu ferais mieux d'en parler avec eux.

-…je ne sais pas. Severus sera fâché.

-Il est sévère, mais ce n'est pas un monstre. Il s'inquiète pour toi.

-…

-Bon, je te laisse.

Elle sortit sans aucune autre indication.

La jeune fille se mit à trembler d'angoisse.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle respira un grand coup, se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour entrer dans celle de son père.

Severus n'était nulle part en vue.

Harry tourna la tête à son entrée. Ses yeux se firent plus brillants.

« Je suis heureux de te voir. Tu vas mieux ? Severus m'a dit que tu t'étais évanouie ? »

-Oui, je vais mieux.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à cette conversation »

Il regarda le plafond.

« J'ai parfois des moments où je ne désire plus me battre. Je n'ai plus de forces »

-Je comprends…je veux dire que ça doit être dure, mais nous on a besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas perdre mon père alors que je viens de le trouver.

Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé »

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Elle baissa la tête, tandis que le regard de l'homme revenait sur elle.

-Tu vas être déçu. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Severus. Vous allez vous fâcher et j'ai peur de votre réaction… et que vous me rejetiez... J'ai pourtant tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas… J'ai toujours fait attention. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait possible…

Elle leva les yeux vers son père qui la regardait simplement, attendant ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Je t'écoute. De toute façon, je ne peux pas crier. Tu ne risques rien avec moi. »

-Oui, mais moi je peux.

La porte se ferma derrière Severus qui vint s'installer près de son amant.

Emélia baissa la tête et des larmes coulèrent sur le sol.

Elle ne put voir ce que Harry disait à son autre père.

« Si c'est de la drogue, tu t'en occupes. Sinon, ne dis rien. Je parlerai. »

Il acquiesça.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune fille releva la tête, prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

-Je suis enceinte.

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que la sentence lui tombe dessus.

Elle finit par les rouvrir, ne voyant aucune réaction.

Harry semblait réfléchir. Severus attendait la réponse d'Harry.

« Ca fait combien de temps ? »

-Un mois d'après les médecins…

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? »

-Depuis tout à l'heure.

Il ferma les yeux et un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis heureux que tu nous fasses confiance, Emélia »

-Alors vous m'acceptez quand même ? demanda-t-elle, le regard emplit d'espoir.

-Bien sûr ! Tu croyais qu'on allait te rejeter ? On t'a adopté pour la vie, pas juste comme ça, pour s'amuser !

Elle sourit. Puis sembla réfléchir.

-Mais comment je vais faire ? je veux dire : je n'ai jamais voulu avoir d'enfant maintenant.

« Nous t'aiderons ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis, désormais, j'ai envi de connaître cet enfant, va falloir me trouver un donneur ! Appelez les médecins que je leur passe une soufflante ! »

Severus et la jeune fille se mirent à rire.

Emélia se leva, elle sortit trouver un médicomage. Elle croisa celle qui s'était occupée d'elle et la remercia d'un regard.

Lorsqu'elle revint avec l'homme qui s'occupait de son père, celui-ci avait l'air plus vivant que jamais. Ce qui la fit sourire et rêver en même temps.

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! Justement, je bavardais avec ma petite famille et y'a du nouveau ! Alors je veux à tout prix un donneur !! Va falloir en trouver un quand même ! »

-Mr Potter, sachez que nous faisons tout notre possible pour…

Il fut coupé par une infirmière qui entra sans frapper :

-On a un donneur compatible !! Un moldu, mais il est entièrement compatible avec Mr Potter !!

Elle était essoufflée mais elle souriait !

Emélia sautilla partout dans la chambre. Severus sourit et sauta presque sur son amant, puis il se mit à sautiller avec sa fille, sous le regard amusé du médicomage et de l'infirmière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médicomage, après avoir vérifié que tout concordait bien, revint discuter avec son patient.

-L'opération est pour demain. Je tiens à être franc : rien ne dis que vous vivrez. Vous pouvez très bien mourir sur la table d'opération.

« Je sais, oui. »

-J'ai demandé à votre famille de rester avec vous cette nuit. Des lits seront ajoutés. Profitez de cette nuit auprès d'eux. Je prierai pour que tout se passe bien. Mais je ne peux rien promettre, malheureusement.

« Merci, docteur. Au moins, nous aurons essayé et même si je ne vis pas, vous aurez fait tout votre possible. »

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Puis il sortit.

La nuit se passa dans les rires et la bonne humeur de la petite famille. Ils savaient tous très bien comment cela risquait de finir, et ils préféraient ne manquer aucun moment de ces derniers instants.

Le lendemain, Harry fut préparé et bientôt il fut prêt pour la salle d'opération. Severus et Emélia l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de celle-ci.

Emélia se recula, laissant les deux amants discuter une dernière fois.

On avait retiré l'appareil à Harry, il pouvait désormais parler normalement.

-Tout se passera bien, tenta le plus jeune pour rassurer Severus, et peut-être lui en même temps.

-Je prie pour. Je ne te laisserai pas m'abandonner comme ça.

-Jaloux ! Tu as peur que je me trouve un ange au Paradis !

-Tu veux plutôt dire : un démon en Enfer !

-Même pas vrai ! Moi j'ai sauvé le monde quand même.

-Mouais, c'est pas faux. Mais je ne te vois pas trop au milieu des fleurs et d'anges tout nu !

-Moi si, en fait !

Il rit doucement sous le regard amusé de Severus.

Puis leurs regards se firent plus sérieux, plus sombres.

-On se revoit à la sortie, fit Harry en souriant légèrement.

-Je t'aime, reviens-moi vite, souffla le plus vieux en l'embrassant plusieurs fois.

Les yeux se Severus brillaient tant il tentait de ne pas pleurer devant son amant.

Emélia s'approcha. Elle embrassa son père sur la joue avant de lui murmurer qu'elle l'aimait également et que Ambre ne pourrait pas se passer de lui.

Une larme coula sur la joue de l'hospitalisé.

Il disparu derrière les portes de la salle d'opération et les larmes du maîtres des potions purent enfin se mettre à couler. Emélia se serra contre lui avant de l'imiter.

Rien ne leur promettait de revoir un jour le regard émeraude de la personne qui constituait avec eux, leur famille.

A suivre… 

Alala, quelle fin ! A quoi pensez-vous ? me tuer ? me martyriser jusqu'à ce que je vous donne la réponse ? …ou autre chose ? Niark niark.

Je ne sais que faire…le tuer ou pas ? niark niark !

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit chapitre, qui est l'avant dernier. Le prochain sera l'épilogue… et oui, c'est fini. Snifouuuuuuuuu

Gros bisous à tous. Et la fin d'ici peu de temps !!

Au fait, pour ceux qui se posent la question : je n'ai toujours pas le net ! snifou

Donc je publie en cours d'informatique…c'est pas bien…je sais. Mdr

bisous


	15. Epilogue

**Note :** Cet épilogue est supra court, mais il dit ce qu'il doit dire. Harry est-il vivant ou mort ?

Lisez, vous le saurez…Bonne lecture. Bisous.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vous répondrais dans la semaine. Merci beaucoup.

**Epilogue**

_Quatre ans plus tard…_

On sonna à la porte d'entrée.

Severus sortit de son laboratoire pour aller ouvrir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme de presque 22ans. Elle lui sourit et entra pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Salut ! Johann est ici ?

-Oui, ils sont dehors, ils profitent du beau temps.

Elle lui sourit avant de se diriger vers le jardin.

Un petit garçon d'à peine trois ans, blond aux yeux dorés riait aux éclats. Son père le poussait sur la balançoire.

La jeune fille sourit.

-Allez papa, plus haut !!

-Tu vas me tuer à force ! Riait l'homme en faisant mine de s'écrouler en sol.

-Papi !! plus haut !

Un homme encore jeune pour se faire appeler « papi » sortit de l'ombre en courant :

-J'arrive Lili ! Allez oust Johann, laisse faire un griffondor !

Emélia les rejoignit rapidement. Elle embrassa tendrement son époux avant de se joindre aux rires de la petite famille.

Lilian, toujours dans les airs, leva les yeux vers la véranda :

-Papi Rus !! Viens avec nous !! cria-t-il de sa voix enfantine.

L'homme sourit et se joignit à eux.

-Papi Rus : à toi de me pousser !! Je veux aller jusqu'au ciel !!

**FIN**

Gentille Nanie ! Vous avez vu : une vraie famille. Ils sont pas chou comme ça ?

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bisous bisous.

Je viens de terminer ma seconde fic. Snifou.


End file.
